Forever Changed
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: AU. Dean Winchester doit prendre en charge le cas d'un patient nommé Castiel Novak, muet depuis 3 ans et souffrant d'un trouble de mémoire. Mais ce dont Dean ne se doute pas, c'est qu'en cherchant la vérité sur Castiel, il va tomber sur un drame familial, et atteindre le point du non retour avec son patient en perdant son professionnalisme pour lui. (DESTIEL à venir)
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Voici donc mon tout premier AU Supernatural avec des chapitres. Au départ, c'était censé être un simple OS mais les idées ont affluées, et j'écris donc la suite. Destiel à venir!**

**Je tiens aussi à dire que ce dont souffre Castiel, d'autres en souffrent aussi et je ne veux pas prendre ça à la légère. Ce sont des troubles qui font souffrir beaucoup de personnes, et il n'y a pas vraiment de remèdes malheureusement.**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture et j'espère que vous apprécierez ce premier chapitre.**

* * *

Le docteur Dean Winchester feuilletait tranquillement ses dossiers, ses yeux roulant à certaines de ses lectures. Il n'était pas docteur à proprement parlé, car il travaillait dans un hôpital psychiatrique, un asile comme on appelait ça familièrement. Et cette vie avec les malades ne lui plaisait guère, mais ça lui rapportait de l'argent. Il pouvait amener sa femme, Lisa, à des croisières, lui faire voir le bout du monde. Sa vie n'était pas mouvementée en général. Parfois quelques déclarations d'amour de la part de ses patientes, des anecdotes indécentes de la part de ses congénères masculins, et des crises de folie, mais rien de bien palpitant. Jamais il n'avait imaginé que sa vie pouvait être bouleversé, et pourtant, c'est ce qui arriva un jour quand le dossier d'un certain Castiel Novak arriva sur son bureau.

**...**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**...**

-Entrez ! autorisa Dean alors qu'il buvait un verre d'eau en louchant sur un dossier fort passionnant.

Un homme entra rapidement dans le bureau du docteur. Vu d'ici, il n'avait rien de cinglé pour le désigner dans un terme familier. Rien de bien sexy non plus, ou de trop moche. Des cheveux noirs en bataille, une cravate très mal mise, des yeux que Dean put apercevoir, des yeux bleus. En somme un type qui avait l'air normal.

-Bonjour Mr ! salua le maître des lieux, cherchant déjà dans la masse outrageuse de dossiers qui trainaient sur son bureau.

Il se permit un levage en règle de sourcil quand l'individu lui attribua juste un signe de tête au lieu d'une parole. Un patient malpoli ? Ca commençait bien...Dean eut un soupir mental. Les jeunes, de nos jours, une vraie catastrophe. Déjà la semaine dernière, avec un adolescent qui s'appelait Kevin, d'après ce qu'il s'en souvenait. Kevin Tran, un adolescent plus qu'impoli qui n'hésitait pas à insulter quand il n'avait pas d'hallucinations...

-Alors, vous vous appelez Castiel Novak, c'est bien ça ? demanda-t-il.

Un simple hochement de tête lui répondit. L'entretien s'annonçait superbe avec cet inconnu malpoli...Dean se rendit alors compte qu'il avait oublié de feuilleter le dossier, trop occupé à téléphoner à Lisa.

-Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'examiner votre dossier. Donc, vous êtes âgé de...31 ans, vivez dans un petit appartement dans un quartier assez dur, et vous venez ici pour ?

N'entendant aucune réponse, le docteur releva la tête de sa lecture de dossier. Ca commençait vraiment mal si ce Castiel ne lui parlait pas. Prenant un ton plus dur, il commença à gronder, jugeant que ce type là n'était pas assez malade pour piquer une crise à cause d'un rappel tout à fait poli des règles de vie en société.

-Excusez-moi, Mr Novak, mais j'aimerais avoir des réponses formulées oralement. Pourriez-vous m'aider ?

Castiel sembla hésiter, et chercha quelque chose dans son trench-coat. Il en sortit un carnet et un petit stylo, puis écrivit rapidement une inscription sous les yeux exaspérés de Dean. Ce patient se croyait trop riche ou snob pour lui parler de vive voix, peut-être ? Perdu dans ses pensées, il finit par remarquer le carnet que lui tendait Castiel. Il lut rapidement le mot.

_« Lisez le dossier »_ écrit avec des mots penchés. Jolie écriture en passant, presque poétique si on y réfléchissait bien. Légèrement vexé de se voir rappelé son métier, Dean rendit fébrilement le carnet à son patient et parcourut la partie médicale de l'autre homme. Il tomba sur quelques mots intéressants, et se maudit intérieurement pour sa connerie. Idiotie franchement pas maligne venant d'un docteur...

-Excusez-moi Mr Novak, je ne savais pas que vous...je suis vraiment désolé. Vous êtes muet...

Castiel se contenta d'un hochement de tête et détailla son docteur. Blond foncé, yeux verts, humour douteux. Il n'avait même pas envie de rire, ni même d'essayer de se faire comprendre, mais il devrait bien coopérer pour la suite des événements. Sa tête se baissa pendant que Dean énonçait les quelques détails dans les premières feuilles de son dossier.

-Alors Castiel, vu que la communication orale ne va fonctionner qu'à un sens, vous pouvez utiliser votre carnet. J'aimerais tout d'abord savoir qui vous a dit de venir, car je ne pense pas que vous soyez malade, je veux dire par là, atteint d'un trouble psychiatrique.

Castiel prit le temps de réfléchir à cette phrase, et écrivit une réponse sur son carnet.

_« Frère m'envoie ici »._

-Je vois...pourriez-vous me dire comment il s'appelle, et pourquoi il vous envoie ici ? continua Dean, s'asseyant finalement à côté son patient pour mieux voir ce qu'il écrivait et le sonder.

Pendant qu'il écrivait une autre inscription, le docteur put donc le scruter, le sonder comme il disait si bien. Pas de stress apparent, voire même plutôt aucune émotion qui passait la barrière de son corps. Ses mains ne tremblaient même pas, il ne semblait pas avoir de soucis. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien amener un type muet dans cet hôpital spécialisé pour les troubles mentaux ?

_« Balthazar peur de maladie »_

-Votre frère s'appelle Balthazar ? Oh, ça me rappelle les trois mages..., chercha-t-il à plaisanter pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais voyant que son patient ne répondait pas avec un sourire, il poursuivit. Laissez tomber. Vous dîtes que votre frère a peur de votre maladie, c'est ça ?

Castiel prit un petit instant pour réfléchir, puis acquiesça sans la moindre once d'émotion. Fascinant, cette capacité à ne pas révéler ce qu'il ressentait. Frustrant pour le docteur, qui en conclut rapidement que ce sujet là allait être dur à percer à jour, surtout s'il n'y mettait pas du sien. Le mieux était de continuer à lui poser des questions.

-Etes-vous atteint de mutisme depuis votre naissance ?

« Non » fut la simple réponse du brun.

-Très bien, euh...je crois que votre cas ne s'apparente pas à ceux que je traite, Mr Novak, déclara finalement Dean, se levant.

Alors qu'il repartait à son bureau, et sans qu'il ne puisse s'y attendre, une main attrapa la manche de son bras. Il se retourna, intrigué, et vit le regard de son patient. Un regard qu'il tenta de décrypter. Castiel voulait-il lui dire qu'il avait besoin qu'on traite son cas ? Sans doute. Hésitant, Dean finit par céder. Il y avait tellement de fous dans cet endroit qu'un de plus, ou un de moins si Castiel ne l'était pas, ça ne ferait pas tellement de différence. Il allait juste avoir du boulot en plus, mais au moins il aurait des primes ! Un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il revenait à sa place sous le regard observateur de Castiel.

-Ecoutez, Mr Novak, voici ce qu'on va faire. Comme je vois que vous semblez vouloir que je m'occupe de votre cas, je vous propose un autre rendez-vous. Ce soir je m'occuperais de votre dossier avec sérieux et nous pourrons...parler de ce qui ne va pas. Il faudra que je vous fasse passer des tests aussi, mais croyez-moi, je ne vois aucune pathologie autre que le mutisme en vous, indiqua le blond foncé, prenant une feuille et un stylo.

Il apposa quelques notes dessus puis tendit le papier à Castiel après avoir tout de même regardé quand il aurait de la place dans son agenda. Un jeudi après-midi, tant mieux, c'était la semaine prochaine ! Castiel le remercia du regard et lui tendit une main puis s'en alla sans aucun autre geste. Pendant qu'il partait, son docteur le suivit du regard jusqu'à la porte. Etrange jeune homme, mais fascinant.

**...**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**...**

-Je suis rentré, chérie ! sourit Dean.

Lisa lui fit un sourire également, l'accueillant avec un baiser impatient. Elle l'aida à se débarrasser de son sac noir rempli de paperasses, et alla lui faire un café. Dean entra dans la cuisine, la suivant, et piqua une part de tarte qui trainait sur la table en bois massif. Dieu ce qu'il aimait ce calme et l'odeur de cette cuisine...

-Mh, mais qu'est-ce que tu préparais avant ?! demanda-t-il, embrassant la nuque de sa femme.

-Tu ne le sauras pas avant ce soir, chéri ! Alors, comment c'était aujourd'hui ? Encore des fous ? interrogea-t-elle, intéressée.

-Lisa, tu sais bien que j'aime pas qu'on les appelle comme ça, même si certains le sont...c'était une journée fatigante, éreintante, énervante...et j'ai failli me faire ridiculiser par mon manque de professionnalisme ! grommela-t-il, s'asseyant confortablement sur une chaise.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Y a un type muet qui est venu aujourd'hui, et je n'avais pas encore lu son dossier médical. Je l'ai pris pour un malpoli qui se prenait pour le roi du monde. Non vraiment, je m'y attendais pas ! s'amusa-t-il.

Lisa eut un nouveau sourire et lui tendit son café avant de l'embrasser. Une belle vie qu'ils avaient, tous les deux. S'asseyant auprès de lui, elle l'admira quelques instants. Non, décidément les vêtements de travail qu'il portait ne lui allaient pas du tout ! Tout ce noir...à la limite, elle préférait nettement ses vieux tee-shirts déchirés et ses jeans sales.

-Tu n'as pas oublié qu'on part en croisière dans deux semaines, hein ? s'enquit-elle.

-Bien sûr que non mon cœur, susurra-t-il avant de glisser un délicieux baiser sur ses lèvres.

**...**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**...**

Ce soir là, Dean passa presque toute la soirée dans son petit bureau privé. Sa petite pièce à lui, décorée de photos. Des photos de lui et Lisa, de lui et Sam. Sam Winchester, son petit frère qui avait péri. Tout le monde avait dit que c'était un accident, mais lui savait qu'il y était pour quelque chose dans la mort de son petit frère, car c'était lui qui l'avait tué accidentellement après qu'ils soient revenus d'une soirée arrosée, bien trop arrosée . Dean évitait de trop regarder ces photos là, celles où il était avec Sam. A la place, les cadres étaient occupés par des scènes joyeuses.

Mais ce soir, ce n'était pas ça qui intéressait le docteur. Il tenait entre ses mains une tasse de café, la radio était allumée, et ses yeux glissaient, plus que fascinés, sur le papier blanc où l'histoire de son patient actuel était écrite en noir. Bouleversé, il songea à regarder une partie du dossier qu'il n'avait pas encore vu. Castiel Novak avait été autrefois un simple photographe. Il découvrit certaines de ses photos. Toutes avaient ce petit détail qui lui plaisait chez cet homme là. De la couleur, de la vivacité. Sur la plupart des photos, il s'agissait du même modèle qui posait. Parfois un autre modèle, toutes des femmes. Brunes, regard perçant. L'une assez jeune, l'autre dans la quarantaine. Et plus il avançait dans les quelques autres photos glissées dans le dossier, plus il se rendait compte que des événements avaient dû rendre Castiel muet. Il avait dû avoir un traumatisme, car la couleur de ses photos s'effaçait au fur et à mesure pour sombrer dans le noir et les images à la limite de la décence.

Ce patient était plus qu'intriguant. Dean découvrit aussi quelques écrits, juste des poèmes trainant par là. Mais qu'ils étaient beaux, significatifs de l'état de ce Castiel Novak. Peut-être avait-il bien fait d'accepter de s'occuper de ce cas, finalement, car quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Après avoir soigneusement rangé le dossier, Dean alla se coucher sans plus attendre, rejoignant les bras doux de sa femme, mais cette fois là, il ne put pas fermer l'œil, troublé. Lisa s'en rendit compte, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle resserra simplement le contact avec le corps de son mari, passant ses bras autour de lui sans se douter que sa vie et celle de son cher docteur venait d'être bouleversé pour toujours.

* * *

**Des avis? J'espère en tout cas que ce premier chapitre vous a...intrigué, disons? (:**

**Je compte publier un chapitre toutes les semaines, donc à très vite!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour! J'avais prévu de publier demain, mais j'ai pas pu résister à vous servir le second chapitre maintenant. Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont lu et commenté, ça me fait plaisir (: **

**Sans faire de baratin cette fois, je vous laisse lire et apprécier ce nouveau chapitre!**

* * *

Castiel sortit du bus après avoir bien vérifié l'arrêt. Pendant que la pluie battait son plein sur les habitants de la ville, lui, sans parapluie ou capuche pour se couvrir, marcha jusqu'à sa maison. Maison était un bien grand mot. Il vivait dans un petit appartement qu'on pouvait confondre avec les vingtaines autres qui trônaient dans ce bâtiment lugubre. Lugubre car gris et vieux, mais ces choix de couleur ne le firent même pas frissonner. Il prit les escaliers en tenant ses paquets de course, et entra enfin dans ses petits appartements privés. Sans perdre de temps, laissant ses affaires trainer sur la petite table, Castiel se dirigea vers son bureau.

Un bureau rempli de papiers, de dessins, de photos. Il prit vite un cahier qu'il cachait dans un de ses tiroirs à clé, et l'ouvrit afin de se confier.

_« Mercredi, 07 mars 2014,_

_Il pleut. Il pleut sans cesse sur la ville, mais la pluie me fait un bien fou. Je ne sais plus ce que je dois dire, je ne me rappelle plus. Je commence à perdre la mémoire, peut-être que l'hôpital pourra y faire quelque chose, mais je n'ai pas espoir. L'espoir est pour moi un mot oublié, un mot perdu depuis des années._

_Aujourd'hui, pendant que je faisais mes courses à ce petit supermarché frétillant d'odeurs, j'ai sans le vouloir renverser des jeunes. Tu sais, ceux qui sont encore adolescents. Je voulais m'excuser, mais tu sais que je n'ai plus de voix. Je ne suis même plus blessé de les avoir entendu m'insulter, me traiter de loque, de bâtard même. J'aurais aimé répliquer, mais je ne peux pas._

_Demain j'irais voir ce docteur Winchester, je n'ai pas trop le choix. Balthazar pense que ça me fera du bien, je pense plutôt qu'il ne veut plus me voir. Si tu savais ce que j'ai fais, après tout. Mais tu dois le savoir, toi qui me lit et qui me regarde d'en haut. Le Paradis est bien, j'espère. J'aimerais t'y rejoindre. Je vais t'y rejoindre bientôt, promis. _

_Tu sais, tout ce que dira ce docteur risque de ne pas me faire changer d'avis, mais je lui donne le bénéfice du doute. Je le trouve sympathique, même si son humour ne m'atteint pas. Je ne veux plus demeurer dans cette carapace de froideur, mais elle me protège. Je ne peux plus m'attacher._

_A bientôt mon cœur. »_

**...**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**...**

Après avoir remis de l'ordre dans son bazar, et rangé correctement des dossiers sur ses étagères, Dean put terminer son café en soupirant d'aise. Ces moments là où il pouvait se détendre étaient les meilleurs de la journée. Jetant distraitement un coup d'œil à son agenda, Dean s'aperçut que le prochain client allait bientôt arriver. Il se hâta de reprendre une tenue correcte, s'asseyant convenablement sur son fauteuil noir douillet. Il soupira de soulagement en voyant son timing impeccable, car quelques minutes seulement passèrent que quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. A ce son, Dean sut déjà qui était là. Il fit entrer son patient et eut un haussement de sourcil à la vue de Castiel.

Ce dernier s'avança vers lui, des poches sous les yeux. Il s'assit confortablement sur une chaise et attendit que son homologue docteur parle.

-Bonjour Mr Novak. Alors, comment vous sentez-vous depuis la semaine dernière ? interrogea Dean avec courtoisie.

Muni de son carnet caractéristique et de son stylo, Castiel griffonna rapidement quelque chose que Dean put interpréter malgré la rudesse de l'écriture penchée.

_« Bien »_

-Vous avez du mal à dormir, n'est-ce pas ? Nous allons donc commencer par ça. Pourquoi avez-vous du mal à dormir à votre avis ?

_« Insomniaque »_ fut sa seule réponse.

-Oui, mais pourquoi ?

_« Aucune idée ça. »_

Dean soupira intérieurement. Voilà pourquoi il n'était pas vraiment heureux dans son métier : parce que malgré tous ses efforts, certains patients refusaient d'être aidés, et ça semblait être le cas pour Castiel. Pourtant les poèmes qu'il avait fait et que Dean avait lu prouvaient le contraire. Préférant ne pas crisper son patient en continuant sur ce sujet, le docteur en choisit un autre. Il prit un siège près du brun afin de lui faire face, et amena le dossier et un cahier avec lui, notant le nom du patient.

-J'ai parcouru votre dossier et j'ai vu vos photos. Voudriez-vous en parler ?

_« Si vous y tenez. Pourquoi noter ? »_

-Eh bien je prends des notes pour analyser tout le soir, et comme ça je peux vous aider et diagnostiquer un éventuel soucis, mais si ça vous embête, je peux commencer par un enregistrement audio seulement.

Castiel sembla prendre le temps de réfléchir puis fit un non de la tête, décidant de se laisser aider. Il regarda les mains de Dean écrivant déjà des petites choses sur le papier blanc immaculé. De là il avait une jolie petite écriture, même si rapide. Attendant avec une certaine appréhension la suite, Castiel se tritura les doigts, montrant un signe d'inquiétude.

-Donc Castiel, je me permets de vous appeler par votre nom, d'accord ? Je vais commencer par vous demander si c'est vous qui avez pris ces photos.

Tout en parlant, Dean ouvrit le dossier et sortit les photos en question, celles avec un modèle féminin. En les voyant, Castiel baissa quelques instants la tête. Voyant l'insistance de Dean, il se leva et alla se poster à la fenêtre. Le blond foncé observa avec précision les gestes de son patient. Il en vint à la conclusion qu'il était arrivé quelque chose, et se leva à son tour.

-Castiel, il faut que vous me disiez. Avez-vous pris ces photos ?

Un hochement de tête léger lui répondit. Castiel garda cependant son regard sur l'extérieur. Il ne pleuvait plus depuis hier, les fleurs montraient doucement le bout de leurs pétales, formant une harmonie parfaite de couleurs qui aveuglèrent ses yeux bleus.

-Puis-je savoir qui sont ces femmes ? Elles sont...belles je dois dire. C'étaient vos modèles, vous ne les utilisez qu'elles comme modèles ?

Castiel se détourna de sa contemplation et hocha à nouveau la tête, puis écrivit sur son carnet quelques notes qu'il montra à l'homme intrigué.

_« Plus de noms. »_

-Comment ça plus de nom ? Elles font partie de votre famille ? N'hésitez pas, Castiel. J'aimerais en savoir plus. J'aime les couleurs de vos photos, et pourtant je ne suis pas très couleur, croyez-moi ! sourit-il, cherchant à mettre en confiance son homologue muet.

Le brun se mordit la lèvre quelques instants, hésitant sincèrement à en dire plus. Il ne sourit pas pour la remarque, mais à l'intérieur de lui, une petite brèche s'ouvrit. Cet autre homme là-bas, le scrutant comme s'il était un être normal, un des seuls à le faire sans doute, il voulait sans doute l'aider.

_« Mère et fiancée. »_ inscrivit-il donc sur son fameux carnet.

-Wow, elles sont vraiment belles. J'aime beaucoup celle-ci, commenta-t-il alors, désignant une photo en particulier.

Castiel y jeta un regard intrigué, et reconnut son œuvre. Ses deux modèles posant contre un arbre, les feuilles n'étaient pas très visibles car l'objectif était centré sur les deux belles. L'herbe était verte autour d'elle, elles avaient toutes deux un beau sourire. En voyant ce détail, le regard du brun parut encore plus douloureux. Il redonna la photo à son docteur.

-Puis-je savoir où vous les avez prises en photo ?

_« Angleterre, cathédrale. Me souviens plus autres détails. »_ indiqua Castiel.

-Oh, je vois. On peut dire que vous êtes un bon photographe ! Vous voulez m'en dire plus sur vos photos ?

_« Pas intéressant. »_ lut Dean sur le carnet.

Il tiqua légèrement. Castiel pensait-il qu'il n'était pas intéressé, ou voulait-il juste cacher ses sentiments ? Car il était évident qu'en voyant ses propres photos, son patient avait des sentiments. Comme si revoir les deux modèles lui faisait mal...de plus, Dean n'avait pas vu que le brun avait une fiancée dans son dossier. Il allait devoir faire des recherches et lui en demander plus.

-Pourriez-vous m'en dire plus à propos de vos modèles ? Laquelle est votre fiancée ? se hasarda-t-il donc à demander.

Castiel refusa cependant de lui répondre, couvrant lui-même les photos. Dean parut surpris de ce geste, mais comprit et rangea finalement les photos loin de cet homme intriguant.

-Il est aussi dit dans votre dossier que vous avez un trouble de la mémoire et que vous devez vous faire diagnostiquer dans peu de temps. Est-ce que vous êtes angoissé ?

_« Sans doute ? »_ fut la simple et courte réponse du brun.

Ce fut tout pour aujourd'hui, Dean voyant bien qu'il n'obtiendrait rien d'autre pour cette fois. Cette constatation le fit tiquer intérieurement, car il était désormais curieux d'en savoir plus sur cet homme bien mystérieux qui était en effet atteint d'une maladie. En attendant d'en savoir plus et de pouvoir l'aider, Dean se contenta de le raccompagner à la porte après lui avoir conseillé de bien dormir et d'aller se ressourcer.

**...**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**...**

Après mures réflexions remplies de quelques doutes, Dean composa le numéro de ses secrétaires.

_-Vous êtes sûr ?_ pouvait-il entendre au bout du fil.

-Oui, je le prends en charge. Veillez à ce qu'il soit prévenu, par courrier si possible.

_-Pourquoi pas par téléphone ?_

-Il ne pourrait pas vous répondre, il est atteint de mutisme.

_-Mutisme sélectif, vous pensez ?_

-Non, mais je vais essayer d'en savoir plus. Merci Amy.

**...**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**...**

Deux magnifiques sourires trônaient sur leurs visages. Leurs cheveux bruns défiaient le vent ce jour là. Castiel s'en souvenait de ce moment, alors que les moments d'avant et d'après cette photo avaient déjà disparus de son esprit perturbé. Il se souvenait qu'avant de prendre cette photo superbe, il avait raconté une blague. Il ne savait plus laquelle, mais ses modèles avaient comblé son cœur avec un rire franc. Et il les avait fait poser contre l'arbre qui commençait à retrouver de jolies feuilles. Elles souriaient de bonheur. Et lui aussi.

Castiel essuya ses yeux et rangea cette photo qu'il trouvait la plus réussie, puis se concentra sur son cahier. Il écrivit jusqu'à pas d'heures tous les souvenirs qu'il avait de cette journée, priant pour que jamais il n'oublie un moment pareil.

_**« Mais ma maladie m'en empêchera... »**_ glissa-t-il en petites lettres sur un coin de la page, dans la marge.

Et ça, même son docteur ne pourrait jamais rien y faire. Peut-être parviendrait-il à lui faire retrouver l'usage de la voix, même s'il n'en avait même plus la volonté, mais comment effacer une maladie pareille ? Comment vivre sans elles ? Comment vivre ?

* * *

**J'ai déjà écris les 7 premiers chapitres, je débute le huitième et je m'attache trop à mon histoire...pfff...**

**N'oubliez pas que les reviews font toujours plaisir (: **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour! Très tôt, voici la suite, le 3ème chapitre de cette fic qui j'espère plaira à tout le monde! Introduction rapide d'un nouveau personnage en début de chapitre, vous saurez tous de qui il s'agit très rapidement!**

**Bonne lecture à tous, et merci encore pour les nouveaux abonnements à ma fic!**

* * *

-Je vous écoute, Marv, qu'avez-vous à dire pour cette séance ? demanda poliment Dean, observant le petit homme trapu devant lui.

Il n'était pas particulièrement fan de la négligence sur le corps de son patient, mais si ça convenait à Marv, c'était le mieux. Quoiqu'il se demandait comment on pouvait se présenter en public avec une chemise débraillée, un pantalon beige trop grand et des cheveux très indisciplinés. La barbe et la moustache, encore ça passait, mais Dean n'était définitivement pas fan par cette vue...il en venait surtout à se demander si Marv s'était teint les cheveux. Ils étaient gris, mais bien gris avec du noir pour égailler tout ça !

-Hier soir j'ai relu la trilogie d'Eragon, commença le patient. Je suis toujours triste pour ce pauvre dragon d'or...et j'ai aussi regardé la télévision, et je suis très en colère contre cette série complètement nulle !

-De quelle série parlez-vous ? demanda, las, Dean.

-Supernatural ! Y a des anges et des démons dedans...mais j'aime beaucoup l'un de ces anges.

-Continuez...

-Metatron ! Il est superbe, il réussit à berner tout le monde, c'est un génie ! sourit Marv.

Dean préféra se concentrer sur ses yeux, car son sourire avait un air _pervers_ parfois, à tel point qu'on pouvait le prendre pour un sadique et voyeur ! Les patients faisaient peur, souvent...tout en écoutant les tergiversions de ce petit bonhomme dérangé, le traumatisme ayant commencé quand il faillit faire une crise cardiaque en lisant un best seller, le docteur écrivit des notes. Il passa la séance à alterner entre les paroles qui se voulaient réconfortantes, les notes sur Marv, et des inscriptions qui n'étaient pas en rapport. En effet, il pensait de plus en plus à ce Castiel Novak. Leur prochain rendez-vous avait été fixé après son retour de croisière avec Lisa, mais une forme de culpabilité naissait quand il pensait à ce pauvre patient sans doute incompris. La curiosité le poussait encore à se poser des questions sur l'individu.

-Doc ? demanda Marv, levant un sourcil mal épilé.

-Je vous écoute, Marv !

-Donc vous pensez comme moi que quand on créé un monde, on est un dieu ?

**...**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**...**

-Amy, Amy ! interpella le docteur Winchester en courant derrière une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds vénitiens.

-Oui Dean ? sourit-elle, s'arrêtant.

-J'aimerais que tu informes Mr Novak que je peux le prendre en rendez-vous lundi prochain.

-Attends Dean, tu pars en croisière pendant deux semaines...tu ne vas pas aller au travail le jour de ton départ quand même ?! s'ébahit l'assistante.

-Si, juste le temps de lui parler un peu ! Je me sauve, Lisa va me tuer sinon ! Oh, et enlève moi le dossier de Marv de mes attributions par pitié...

-Il dit qu'il s'appelle Metatron et qu'il est un ange du seigneur, peut-être qu'on devrait le déplacer dans un autre service ? suggéra Amy, prenant note.

-Là faut carrément l'amener ailleurs en effet...je te laisse t'en occuper !

**...**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**...**

Une petite voiture se gara sur le parking, et Castiel en descendit, tenant un petit bouquet de fleurs en main. Il se hâta de passer les grilles du cimetière. Depuis toujours, il avait détesté les cimetières, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait d'_elle_, il pouvait tout faire, dont oublier sa peur. Marchant entre les allées, ne regardant jamais les autres tombes, il s'enfonça dans le grand cimetière rempli et trouva son chemin jusqu'à une parcelle en particulier. La tombe n'était pas difficile à trouver, elle portait toujours des fleurs bleues.

Castiel s'agenouilla sur la tombe, et enleva les fleurs fanées. Fanées comme sa vie, impossible à guérir. Elles mourraient, tout comme lui. Tout comme tous les souvenirs joyeux qui l'avaient autrefois habités. Après avoir soigneusement remplacé les fleurs par des nouvelles, plus colorées cette fois, il s'assit sur le bêton, et posa son regard bleu sur la photo posée sur la tombe. Un triste sourire éclaira quelques instants son visage, alors qu'il caressait la photo. Il donnerait tout pour la revoir encore une fois, mais la mort l'avait prise à lui. Il ne pourrait la rejoindre qu'au Paradis, à supposer qu'il existait bien un Paradis dans cet Univers trop grand pour lui.

Quelques instants passèrent où il admira encore le visage de la défunte, puis il sortit de sa poche son carnet habituel, et déchira une page qu'il mit sous le vase de bouquet de fleurs. Son portable vibra dans sa poche à ce moment là, et il l'ouvrit vite. Un appel inconnu. Bizarre.

**...**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**...**

Lisa et Dean avaient diné en ville ce soir là, pour profiter de leur future croisière qui s'annonçait déjà splendide. Après ce délicieux repas rempli de plaisanteries et d'anecdotes sur leur travail, les deux tourtereaux prirent la décision de rentrer chez eux après une petite promenade digestive. Il fallait tout de même bien l'avouer, les restaurants gastronomiques remplissaient trop les ventres affamés !

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent chez eux, Dean se précipita sur le canapé pour se reposer un peu, sous les yeux tendres de sa femme. Après une grosse journée remplie, il fallait se détendre. Le couple se retrouva bientôt sur le lit. La femme lisait un livre peu passionnant et Dean relisait quelques foutus dossiers, faisant avec mauvaise grâce toute la paperasse les accompagnant.

-Dean, pose un peu ça et viens m'embrasser, soupira finalement Lisa.

-Il faut que je finisse avant de partir en vacances !

-Dean, gronda-t-elle encore plus.

Sous le regard quasi inquisiteur de sa superbe femme, Dean ne put qu'accepter, et posa ses tortures sur le table de chevet sous les yeux amusés de sa tortionnaire qui prit vite possession de sa bouche. Alors que les choses devenaient sérieuses lorsqu'ils furent nus et prêts à remplir l'usage du lit conjugal, Lisa sentit le trouble de Dean. Il ne semblait pas dans son assiette, voire même son esprit n'était même plus là.

-Dean, tu vas bien ? se préoccupa-t-elle rapidement.

-Ouais, ça va, faut pas t'en faire.

-Eh, t'es avec ta femme là, tu peux parler ! soupira Lisa.

Elle avait failli oublier que malgré son travail, Dean restait encore le type coincé qu'elle avait rencontré, mais il était déjà plus sentimental qu'avant. Son seul soucis c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas avouer ses sentiments ou alors il fallait bien le cuisiner, chose pas facile avec une tête de mule comme lui.

-Désolé Lisa, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe.

-Ce sont encore tes patients qui te tourmentent ? Je vais t'emmener voir un psy alors, sourit-elle, descendant déjà plus bas avec sa bouche.

-J'ai ma psy avec moi ! Lisa, remonte s'il te plaît !

-Il faut que tu sois détendu, chéri.

-Là tu me tends ! protesta-t-il avant de se laisser totalement faire, gémissant soudainement face à une bouche très aventureuse.

Malgré le plaisir qu'il prit cette nuit, des yeux bleus lui revenaient pourtant. Des yeux le suppliant de l'aider.

**...**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**...**

Le lundi vint rapidement pour les deux hommes. Inconsciemment, Castiel se sentait le besoin de se lever et d'arriver en avance à son rendez-vous. Il semblait presque de nouveau vivant lorsqu'il prit son petit déjeuner en écrivant un autre poème. Ce docteur pouvait peut-être l'aider, même s'il se croyait déjà perdu. Ce fut donc légèrement heureux et habillé correctement que Castiel prit le chemin de la sortie avant d'attraper le premier bus qu'il trouva. Durant le trajet, les couleurs de la ville qui défilaient devant lui ne lui donnèrent pour une fois pas une vraie migraine. Il y avait tellement de couleurs vives qu'auparavant, ça l'aurait rendu fou. En chemin, il sourcilla devant un bâtiment alors que le bus s'arrêtait à un feu. Il avait déjà vu cet endroit, il y était déjà passé plusieurs fois...le soucis, c'était qu'il ne se souvenait plus du nom de cet endroit là. Sur un bout de papier qu'il gardait dans sa poche, il inscrivit de son écriture penchée une petite note peu joyeuse.

_« Jusqu'où ma mémoire se brisera ? »_

Une jolie phrase à insérer dans son poème, songea-t-il alors que les couleurs vives lui firent à nouveau mal. Il détestait ce monde rempli de joie. Pourquoi n'y avait-il plus le droit ?

**...**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**...**

Comme à la dernière entrevue, les deux hommes se serrèrent la main et Dean fit son sourire le plus accueillant à son patient muet. Sourire qui ne fut pas rendu, mais le blond foncé pouvait sentir la main de Castiel le serrer un peu plus, comme pour lui dire qu'il était en un sens heureux aussi d'être là.

-Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie ! Alors Castiel, vous vous sentez un peu mieux depuis jeudi ? interrogea-t-il immédiatement alors que ses yeux cherchaient des traces de fatigue dans ceux de son patient.

Il constata avec un certain soulagement que les poches sous les saphirs brisés de Castiel avaient diminué même si elles restaient encore encrées. Observant avec intérêt les mains du jeune homme écrivant des choses sur son carnet caractéristique, Dean ne put s'empêcher de lui trouver un plus grand intérêt. Ca devait être très dur pour un être humain d'être atteint de mutisme, même s'il y avait le langage des signes...une question lui vint naturellement après qu'il eut lu le petit message de Castiel !

-Avez-vous appris le langage des signes, Castiel ?

Un hochement de tête négatif lui répondit. Ca devait donc être encore plus dur...et son mutisme devait être apparu quelques années plus tôt seulement, voire des mois...

-Ecoutez, je vous ai fais venir pour vous dire que je vous prends définitivement en charge et que je vais vous aider à vous soigner, d'accord ?

_« Quelle maladie ? »_ fut la seule réponse à laquelle il eut droit.

-Vous souffrez de mutisme, je peux vous aider à retrouver votre voix.

_« Impossible. »_

-Pourquoi dîtes-vous cela ? Castiel, je suis docteur, même si je ne suis pas psychologue ou psychiatre, comme vous voulez. Mon métier c'est d'aider les gens, les diagnostiquer, les sortir de leurs soucis.

_« Rien peut m'aider. »_

-Bien sûr que si ! Dîtes, vous écrivez toujours en oubliant des mots ? interrogea-t-il en faisant en sorte de faire comprendre au brun que ce n'était pas un reproche.

_« Perdu envie écrire tout. »_

-Mais pourtant vous composez des poèmes lisibles...

Castiel baissa soudain la tête et ne la releva plus, intriguant encore plus Dean. L'homme sembla hésiter, se mordant les lèvres nerveusement. C'était lui le docteur, et il se comportait comme un patient, mais celui qu'il avait face à lui avait le don de le rendre curieux. Il était fasciné par l'histoire mystérieuse de ce Castiel Novak.

-Je ne veux pas vous bloquer, d'accord ? Bon...je vais partir en vacances durant deux semaines, alors pendant ce temps, si vous vous sentez l'envie de me parler, vous pouvez m'envoyer des emails ou des textos à cette adresse. Voici aussi mon numéro de téléphone, déclara-t-il en écrivant ses coordonnées.

Lorsqu'il tendit la feuille à Castiel, ce dernier pencha la tête sur le côté et la prit avec hésitation, intriguant davantage le pauvre docteur complètement perdu par ce comportement. Fasciné, plus que ça même. Castiel pouvait changer de comportement en quelques instants seulement. A la vue de ce regard bleu, Dean comprit que son patient l'interrogeait et lui demandait pourquoi.

-Pourquoi je vous donne mes coordonnées personnelles ?

Le brun acquiesça, cherchant à trouver une réponse.

-Je ne fais jamais ça, mais je ressens le besoin de vous aider, sourit-il simplement.

Il crut l'espace d'un instant voir un léger penchement de lèvres sur celles de son patient, et parut heureux de redonner un mince sourire à Castiel. Avant de le laisser filer, il le retint doucement et le regarda dans les yeux.

-N'hésitez pas à me contacter, je serais là quand vous aurez besoin de moi. Prenez soin de vous, ok ? Je veux que vous promettiez.

Castiel sembla encore plus hésiter, puis finit par poser une main sur son propre cœur. Dean, après réflexion, en conclut qu'il avait obtenu sa promesse, et le laissa filer après un autre sourire.

* * *

**Des remarques? (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour! En ce jour très spécial ou je deviens plus vieille, voici le 4ème chapitre de cette fic! On découvre l'arrivée d'un personnage récurrent dans les prochains chapitres (:**

**J'ai constaté que vous étiez nombreux à me lire mais peu à me laisser des avis, donc ayez pitié d'une pauvre auteure, j'aimerais vous donner le meilleur^^**

**Sur ce, passez un agréable moment de lecture!**

* * *

La croisière entre Lisa et Dean se passa bien durant les premiers jours. Ils avaient embarqués comme prévu, il n'y avait eu aucun retard et le temps était radieux. On leur avait attribué une des chambres les plus spacieuses avec tout le confort dont ils avaient besoin, et ils avaient été accueillis comme des rois. Lisa avait amené tout son matériel de peinture pour s'amuser un peu. Elle déballa toutes ses affaires avant de se tourner, un sourire heureux aux lèvres, vers son mari. Son sourire disparut quand elle le vit portable en main.

-Dean, range-moi ça ! gronda-t-elle, croisant les doigts.

-Ranger quoi ? interrogea-t-il, surpris.

-Ton portable. Nous sommes en vacances, Dean.

-Je vérifie juste que personne ne m'ait envoyé de message ! se justifia-t-il.

-Mais t'as bien dit à ton personnel que tu étais en vacances, personne d'autre ne peut t'appeler, soupira-t-elle.

Dean préféra ne rien dire, lui laissant croire qu'elle avait raison. Il regarda une dernière fois ses messages, mais il n'y avait rien. Aucun appel de son patient pour qui il s'inquiétait sans avoir la moindre idée de pourquoi il pensait à lui. Pour rassurer sa femme, il vint l'embrasser, réussissant à la calmer.

-Je ne veux plus te voir toutes les deux secondes avec ton portable allumé, avertit-elle à la manière d'une maîtresse d'école.

-Oui maman, bougonna-t-il avant d'aller se changer dans la salle de bain tout aussi grande que leur chambre.

Le reste de l'installation prit une bonne partie de l'après-midi durant laquelle Dean jeta discrètement des regards à ses messages, mais il n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle. Avec le sourire, il partit rejoindre sa femme à la belle piscine sur le pont, heureux de passer du temps avec elle, mais une partie de son sourire n'était qu'une façade pour empêcher Lisa de voir sa petite inquiétude. Il la suivit dans l'eau, jouant avec elle. Lorsque le soir arriva, tous deux s'habillèrent élégamment et se dirigèrent vers le restaurant de luxe que le célèbre grand paquebot comportait en sa coque de titan.

-N'empêche, appeler ce paquebot Titania me fait penser au Titanic, et ça ne porte pas bonheur ça..., marmonna Lisa entre deux bouchés de son plat.

-Que veux-tu, ce nom donne des frissons alors on fait tout pour que le peuple en ait ! répondit avec un sourire amusé son mari.

-Dean, je t'en prie ! Ce nom me fout la chair de poule rien que d'y penser...

-Moi ce qui me fous la chair de poule c'est quand un homme se prend pour un ange, soupira le pauvre jeune homme.

-Laisse-moi deviner ! Tu parles encore de ton boulot ? demanda-t-elle.

Dean perçut une pointe d'amertume et d'exaspération dans la voix de sa femme, ce qui lui causa une petite lassitude. Lisa détestait qu'il parle bouleau quand ils étaient en vacances. A la maison, il pouvait lui confier ses anecdotes et pensées, elle acceptait sans condition de l'écouter, mais le travail était le travail, et n'avait rien à faire avec les vacances.

-Ecoute Lisa, je suis...désolé, ok ? N'en parlons plus..., finit-il par céder, sachant déjà où cette conversation pouvait le mener s'il continuait.

-Dean, ne te ferme pas. J'aimerais juste que tu penses à autre chose. Ces derniers temps tu es de plus en plus stressé je trouve, fit remarquer sa femme.

-C'est juste que...j'aimerais beaucoup les aider, ces personnes là.

-Une en particulier ? interrogea-t-elle avec un petit regard coquin, signifiant qu'elle voulait qu'il parle d'elle.

-Y en a bien un que je souhaiterais vraiment aider. Il n'est pas comme les autres et il ne peut pas communiquer facilement, et pourtant ça n'a pas l'air de le gêner..., confia Dean.

Lisa eut l'air déçue par le manque de réactivité de son amant. Comment pouvait-elle lui faire comprendre qu'elle voulait qu'il parle avec elle d'autres choses ? Où étaient passés ces doux moments où il n'y avait qu'eux...mais elle fit mine de s'intéresser à ce qu'il disait, et demanda curieusement.

-C'est pas le type muet ?

-Si, c'est Castiel...

-Castiel ? C'est un nom bizarre ça..., nota Lisa.

-Ouais, mais ça lui va bien je pense...ce type n'est pas comme les autres, Lisa. Il refuse de parler de sa vie passée, mais parfois je vois qu'il essaye de se débloquer. Il fait semblant de me faire croire qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir, mais je crois qu'au fond il a envie de s'en sortir. J'ai jamais ressenti ça pour un patient, le réel besoin de l'aider dans ses épreuves.

-Tu deviens presque trop attendri, Dean, souffla la brune, étonnée qu'il lui dévoile des émotions, lui qui était un vrai coincé des sentiments d'ordinaire...

-Je suis juste inquiet pour lui, Lisa...il a sans doute une histoire chargée et peu de choses sont marquées sur son dossier. Faudra que je me documente un peu plus à son sujet...et j'ai aussi vu sur son dossier médical qu'il avait un trouble de la mémoire.

-Mh ? Me dis pas qu'il a la maladie d'Alzheimer ! pria Lisa.

-J'en sais rien Lisa, mais j'aimerais savoir justement. Il doit bientôt passer un diagnostic, mais je crois qu'il sait ce qu'il a au fond...j'attends qu'il m'appelle.

-Dean ?! Tu...tu as donné ton numéro de téléphone à un de tes patients ?! s'étouffa-t-elle presque.

-Ouais, au cas où il voudrait parler, admit-il l'air dégagé.

-Mais tu n'as jamais fais ça avant...Dean, ton Castiel peut entrer dans ta vie privée, et ça je croyais que ça t'insupportait.

-Je sais tout ça, ma Lisa, mais j'y peux rien, j'ai peur qu'il fasse quelque chose de mal. Même si je n'ai eu que quelques séances courtes avec lui, je sens qu'il ne va pas bien et qu'il a envie de parler, mais qu'il ne peut pas encore se confier. T'en fais pas, quand il se sentira mieux, il partira et n'empiétera pas sur ma vie privée, rassura l'homme.

-Tu dis ça mais entends-toi, Dean. Tu parles de lui comme si tu avais envie de le connaitre plus, voire même que tu voudrais être son ami. Je ne comprends pas...tout ce que je te demande, c'est de ne pas gâcher nos vacances avec ce type inconnu qui se sert peut-être de toi. Fin de la discussion, ajouta-t-elle, ne voulant plus entendre parler de ce _Castiel_.

**...**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**...**

Dean soupira intérieurement alors qu'il était allongé près de Lisa. Il se remémora la soirée qu'ils venaient de passer. Elle avait bien commencé pour se terminer dans une atmosphère presque suffocante à son goût. Lisa n'avait apparemment pas apprécié qu'il se confie à elle sur ses inquiétudes envers Castiel Novak. Pour éviter la crise, il n'en avait plus parlé de la soirée, mais son esprit était encore connecté à cet homme qui lui inspirait une fascination qui devenait peu à peu glauque, comme diraient les jeunes d'aujourd'hui.

Le blond se tourna vers sa femme, la regardant dormir. Elle se tenait le plus loin possible de lui, semblant le bouder même dans son sommeil. Pauvre Lisa, si seulement elle savait les doutes qui emplissaient en cet instant même son mari...Dean gigota un peu dans le grand lit, cherchant à rencontrer le doux sommeil auquel il aurait dû aussi avoir droit, mais Morphée ne vint pas. Soupirant, il sortit avec précaution des draps et alla chercher son sac de travail qu'il avait emmené en douce pour aller le feuilleter dans la salle de bains. Une fois sûr qu'il n'avait pas réveillé Lisa, Dean ferma la porte de la pièce à clé et s'assit contre la baignoire, son dos accolé au petit bêton

Sans perdre de temps, ses mains partirent chercher le dossier de Castiel et empoignèrent les photos et poèmes. Pendant une demi-heure au moins il observait contentieusement les photos que l'ancien photographe avait faites. Encore et toujours ces deux femmes. Brunes, yeux bleus. L'une sa mère et l'autre sa fiancée. Son regard glissa sur les papiers peu remplis d'informations sur Castiel. Si le dossier ne pouvait pas lui procurer de réponse pouvant le mener à la vérité, alors il était tant qu'il mène ses propres recherches. Demain, il appellerait une très bonne amie qui pourrait lui dire tout ce qu'il voulait. C'était la seule solution envisageable et surtout celle la moins dangereuse. Castiel ne serait pas au courant tout de suite, et son docteur pourrait comprendre ce qui avait causé ce mutisme.

**...**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**...**

Quelques jours bien mornes passèrent lentement pour Castiel, qui passait le temps en regardant des films à pleurer de tristesse. Aucune larme n'avait coulé durant ses séances de visionnage. Le samedi, comme tous les samedis, son frère devait venir. Aujourd'hui était samedi, et son frère vint comme toujours. Balthazar, le genre de type toujours fêtard avec une petite barbe naissante et des cheveux châtains qui attiraient souvent des doigts attentionnés pour les caresser. Balthazar au regard aussi bleu que celui de toute sa famille. Balthazar, en somme, c'était son frère ainé.

_« Bonjour Bal' »_ inscrivit-il sur son carnet.

-Salut, grommela son frère, allant directement à la cuisine.

Balthazar n'aimait pas particulièrement ce surnom, ça lui rappelait toujours des mauvais souvenirs. En soi, ils n'étaient pas si mauvais que ça car auparavant, ils étaient ses plus beaux souvenirs du passé, mais maintenant c'était une plaie que Castiel s'amusait à ouvrir à chaque fois qu'il venait le voir.

-Où ça en est ces séances chez un psy ? demanda-t-il de manière détachée, cherchant une bouteille de coca dans ce petit frigo abritant beaucoup de miel.

Castiel et le miel, une vraie histoire d'amour, songea-t-il avec une certaine nostalgie. Cette histoire de miel avait commencé lorsque le monde marchait droit, après tout...il se demandait comment son frère faisait pour garder autant de miel dans son frigo, cela dit. Pendant qu'il cherchait son bonheur, le plus brun des deux écrivait rapidement quelque chose. Balthazar jeta un coup d'œil concerné au papier.

_« Le docteur gentil. »_

-Cassie, je te demande comment ça se passe, pas si tu l'aimes bien...

_« Son bureau joli. »_

-Castiel, avertit-il, de moins en moins heureux, son sourire disparaissant à petit feu alors qu'il ingurgita son verre de coca en entier pour se redonner contenance.

_« Ok ! Le Dr Winchester aide et moque pas. »_

-Castiel, tu pourrais faire un effort et m'écrire ça correctement ?! C'est pas comme ça qu'on t'a appris à écrire il me semble...

_« Crie pas dessus ! »_ écrivit rapidement Castiel avant de lancer un regard suppliant à son grand frère.

-Tu sais quoi Cassie, j'en ai marre ! Marre de tes conneries, marre de voir que quoi qu'il arrive tu refuseras qu'on t'aide ! Si jamais tu débloques encore même avec ce psy, cette fois je t'abandonne ! menaça-t-il, son regard bleu perçant indiquant au plus brun qu'il pouvait parfaitement accomplir ce qu'il avait dit.

_« Non, t'en prie ! »_ se hâta-t-il alors d'écrire.

-Bordel Castiel, parle ! Dis un truc, je sais pas moi, dis que t'as envie de me claquer, dis que t'es en colère, mais ouvre la bouche ! s'énerva alors Balthazar, déchirant le papier que Castiel lui tendait.

Son frère sembla touché par ses mots, et baissa le regard. Balthazar était de moins en moins lumineux à ses yeux, son beau regard bleu se dissimulait peu à peu sous les couleurs sombres que le muet voyait partout. Il tenta de toucher une épaule, mais l'ainé se recula brusquement de lui.

-T'es fier de toi j'espère. T'as détruit une famille avec ton histoire de mutisme ! T'as détruit maman, tu es entrain de me détruire, et bientôt ça sera au tour de qui ? De Samandriel peut-être ?! T'en fais pas, tu l'oublieras bien vite, bientôt tu ne verras même plus son visage.

_« Souviendrais toujours notre petit frère ! »_ inscrivit rapidement Castiel, ses yeux prenant une lueur colérique à l'entente du dernier monologue absurde de son frère.

-Ca fait trois ans que tu dis ça, trois ans que tu nous pourris la vie ! Trois ans, Castiel. Cette fois c'est fini. Sammy va rester avec moi, je l'adopterais. Je m'en vais, Cassie. Quand j'aurais signé les papiers pour l'hôpital et Sammy, je partirais. Je partirais loin de toi, tu devras apprendre à te débrouiller complètement, déclara Balthazar, prenant sa voix la plus dure alors qu'intérieurement, il souffrait atrocement de devoir dire tout cela à son petit frère.

Castiel, à l'écoute de ces affreuses paroles, réagit brusquement et empoigna les poignets de son frère dans l'espoir de lui faire comprendre ses pensées ! Voyant que ça n'avait aucun effet, il griffonna une nouvelle chose sur son carnet.

_« Pas intérêt signer papiers ! »_

-Si, Castiel, je vais les signer. Ca a assez duré, petit frère. T'as tout brisé en refusant qu'on t'aide. On y a tous mis notre cœur. Si tu veux réparer tes erreurs, laisse ce docteur t'aider, et retrouve ta voix. Là on pourra avoir une conversation entre hommes honnêtes, et là tu pourras me dire pourquoi tu nous as obligés à vivre ce calvaire. Et tant que tu n'auras pas retrouvé ta putin de voix, tu ne reverras pas Sammy. Si tu as une dernière chose à me dire, tu sais où me trouver. Je reste encore quelques jours, termina-t-il avant de prendre ses affaires et de filer, ne saluant même pas Castiel.

Dès qu'il fut parti, le brun s'effondra contre un mur, les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues. Il les retenait depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ne savait même plus les nommer, ces choses qui roulaient sur ses joues pâles. Comment appelait-on ça, déjà ? Des pleurs ? Des larmes ? De la peine ? Surtout de la culpabilité. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux tout en se laissant aller. Les paroles de son frère, si injustes pouvaient-elles être, étaient douloureuses pour lui, et le pire c'était qu'il n'avait pas pu s'exprimer pleinement. Comment un muet comme lui pouvait-il s'exprimer pleinement quand il n'avait pas l'avantage de la parole ? Sur une feuille, il écrivit en tremblotant ces mots :

_« Ne m'abandonnez pas... »_

Car toute sa famille l'abandonnait. Ses parents, maintenant Balthazar...et le petit Samandriel, maintenant âgé de 3 ans et quelques mois. La vie était injuste avec lui. Son regard brouillé de larmes tourna vers un innocent couteau qui passait par là. Non, il ne pouvait pas aller jusque là. Il avait promis à sa famille de mourir de manière naturelle, pas en se comportant comme un lâche. Il allait se battre pour ne pas poser sa main sur ce maudit couteau et l'enfoncer profondément dans sa chaire meurtrie.

Hésitant et encore barbouillé de sa peine liquide, Castiel se leva en tremblant dans le but d'atteindre son portable. Il chercha dans ses contacts peu nombreux. Dean Winchester, son numéro était là. Que devait-il maintenant faire ?

* * *

**Non, ce n'était pas un cliffhanger! **

**Bonne journée à tous (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour! Tôt ce matin, voici la suite de ma fic! Je tiens à remercier tous les followers qui s'ajoutent, ainsi que les favoris, et s'il vous prend l'envie de commenter, allez-y (: Merci aussi aux autres reviewers! On avance doucement dans l'intrigue (:**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

La journée suivante, Lisa se réveilla et trouva Dean avachi sur le canapé. Elle fut surprise de le trouver là et pas à ses côtés, et se leva dans le but de le réveiller. Combien de temps avait-il dormi ici ? Elle oublia sa question quand elle vit qu'il tenait un dossier entre ses mains molles. Curieuse, malgré la colère qui la prenait de voir Dean avec son cartable de travail, elle prit le fameux dossier entre ses mains, laissant une feuille en sortir par mégarde. Soupirant, elle alla la chercher sur le sol et la retourna. C'était une photo ! Une photo avec deux femmes ?!

-Dean..., s'inquiéta-t-elle, alors que plein de questions venaient déjà à elle tout naturellement.

La mine grise et l'humeur à nouveau à zéro, Lisa remit le dossier dans les mains de son mari et partit se doucher en oubliant de réveiller le dormeur. La méfiance prenait doucement part de son être. Elle allait vraiment devoir parler avec son têtu et cachotier de mari, oh ça oui.

Elle en eut l'occasion quand Dean se réveilla et qu'il fut préparé pour une nouvelle journée de croisière. Alors qu'ils déjeunaient tranquillement, Lisa ouvrit la bouche dans le but de débuter la conversation dont elle savait déjà qu'elle n'allait pas aimer la fin.

-Dean, j'aimerais qu'on parle de ton bouleau, invita-t-elle, ravalant sa colère.

-J't'écoute, articula-t-il entre deux bouchées de tarte aux pommes, son pêché mignon.

-Pourquoi tu as amené tes affaires en vacances ?

-Je te l'ai dit chérie, c'est pour quand je n'ai rien à faire et pour prendre de l'avance en rentrant ! soupira-t-il, regardant avec gourmandise le reste de sa tarte.

-Dean ! C'était qui les femmes sur la photo ? se décida-t-elle à aller droit au but, la jalousie la prenant.

-Quelle photo ? Quelles femmes ? s'intéressa-t-il.

-Les deux brunettes, tu avais un dossier dans les mains ce matin et j'ai vu leur photo, répondit-elle froidement.

-Oh, elles ! Ces photos là appartiennent au dossier d'un de mes patients.

-Qui sont-elles ?! Ne me mens pas, Dean ! Tu les as déjà vus ?

-Eh, calme-toi Lisa ! Attends...tu ne serais pas entrain de croire que je te trompe avec ces femmes là, n'est-ce pas ?! Lisa, je ne les ai jamais vu de ma vie et Castiel a toujours refusé de m'en parler !

-C'est encore lui ?! Dean, je veux que tu arrêtes de penser à ton supposé patient, nous sommes en vacances ! éclata-t-elle.

-Je sais Lisa, mais toi tu fais bien de la peinture alors que c'est ton bouleau...laisse-moi m'occuper de mon travail aussi, s'il te plaît, et finissons cette délicieuse tarte ensemble, quémanda-t-il.

-Si jamais je te vois avec l'une de ces trainées, je te castre, menaça-t-elle simplement d'une voix à faire peur.

-Difficile de les voir quand je ne sais strictement rien sur elles. T'en fais pas Lisa, cette histoire sortira bientôt de notre vie. C'est un patient comme les autres.

-Alors pourquoi tu as dormi avec son dossier dans tes bras ? soupçonna-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils.

-Je voulais essayer de trouver des informations que j'aurais loupées. Et tout ce que je veux c'est éviter que ce type ne se tue. Tu me fais confiance, hein ? osa-t-il questionner après avoir hésiter.

C'était assez embarrassant pour lui de demander une telle chose après tout, car Lisa lui avait toujours fait confiance. Pourquoi ne lui ferait-elle pas confiance cette fois ? Absurde comme idée, mais après leur dispute d'hier soir, Dean préférait demander pour être sûr de ne pas être épié toutes les cinq secondes. Lisa en serait capable, malheureusement. Mais d'où lui venait l'idée que Dean ait pu avoir une relation avec l'une des deux femmes, franchement ?!

-Ouais, j'te fais confiance, mais ne brise pas notre amour en allant trop loin dans ta quête de la vérité, s'il te plaît, déclara-t-elle, sa voix sonnant très sérieuse d'un coup.

Sans en dire plus, elle s'en alla, s'échappant des mains qui voulaient la retenir. Dean se retrouva seul à sa table, soupirant une nouvelle fois. Cette histoire prenait un tournant qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé. Il se promit d'aller voir sa femme plus tard, quand elle se serait calmée, mais en attendant, il devait passer un coup de fil. Abandonnant à regret son petit déjeuner, mais subtilisant le reste de sa part de tarte aux yeux des autres, le docteur en vacances se hâta de partir vers sa chambre pour récupérer le dossier de Castiel. Il allait avoir besoin de beaucoup de choses s'il voulait réussir à décoincer ce type fascinant et spécial, il devait bien se l'avouer.

**...**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**...**

-Salut Charlie !

-Dean ? Oh c'est pas vrai, c'est vraiment Dean Winchester, le docteur sexy ? fit une voix joyeuse de femme.

Dean eut un petit sourire alors qu'il tenait son portable contre son oreille. Charlie était une de ses amies qu'il aimait le plus, et elle le lui rendait. Il savait cependant qu'elle n'essayait jamais de le draguer, étant déjà en couple avec une femme. Il ne se souvenait plus tellement du nom de la compagne de son amie, mais son visage lui revenait parfois...

-Et oui, c'est bien moi ! s'enjoua-t-il seulement.

-Ca fait combien de temps qu'on ne s'est pas parlé, Dean ?!

-Euh...tu me poses une colle, là, soupira le blond, cherchant déjà.

-Moi je vais te le dire, ça fait deux mois que tu ne m'as pas appelé, espèce d'égoïste, reprocha-t-elle faussement.

Ouch, oui, il avait oublié qu'elle lui avait fait promettre de lui donner des nouvelles toutes les deux semaines. Il avait quand même une excuse, celle d'avoir du bouleau et d'être trop pris pour lui parler ! Mais c'était égoïste en un sens...

-Je suis désolé, Charlie ! Ecoute, j'aurais besoin de ton aide.

-Charlie et Hermione Granger sont à ton écoute ! l'entendit-il rire.

Ah oui, Charlie était toujours dans son délire, mais qui pouvait lui reprocher d'aimer à en mourir la saga Harry Potter ? A part sa compagne qui ne devait peut-être pas apprécier les références à cette même saga...mais c'était ce qui rendait Charlie aussi intéressante et joyeuse, le fait qu'elle soit prise dans son univers. En même temps, comme tout bon geek digne de ce nom, elle était un peu folle, comme l'appelait affectueusement Dean. Il avait vu des fous pire que ça, et oui, Charlie n'était qu'à un petit niveau de folie, ce qui était presque rassurant...

-Merci Charlie. Alors voici, j'aimerais des informations sur une personne en particulier. C'est un de mes patients, je ne le connais que depuis maximum deux semaines, et nous n'avons eu que quelques rendez-vous de pas plus d'une heure...

-J'imagine qu'il a dû te raconter plein de choses ! l'interrompit Charlie, tout émoustillée par les futures anecdotes de son ami.

-Euh...considérant qu'il est muet, je peux te dire que j'avais l'impression de parler à un mur à la première séance.

-Oh le pauvre, mais comment il fait pour parler alors ?! s'inquiéta son amie.

-Il écrit sur un carnet.

-Ah, c'est classique ça ! Dis-lui d'aller sur un site qui permet de traduire ce qu'il dit en écri...

-Charlie ! reprocha-t-il gentiment.

-J'essayais juste de l'aider moi...bon, continue ! soupira-t-elle.

Dean pouvait déjà voir la moue qu'elle avait même s'il ne se trouvait pas en face d'elle. Il la connaissait tellement qu'il savait aussi qu'elle devait se mordre la lèvre inférieure en attendant impatiemment la suite de son histoire de patient muet. Ne la faisant pas poiroter plus longtemps, il lui donna plus d'informations.

-Ce patient refuse de me parler de certaines choses, je ne sais pratiquement rien sur sa famille à part qu'il a un frère ainé qui s'appelle Balthazar. Ce type s'appelle Castiel Novak. Tu penses que tu pourrais m'aider à le cerner un peu mieux ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir au juste ? Le lieu où il habite ? interrogea-t-elle.

Dean pouvait presque la voir s'asseoir près de ses ordinateurs et ouvrir des pages de recherche spéciales, il pouvait presque l'entendre pianoter et attendre impatiemment qu'il lui en dise plus.

-Non, j'aimerais en savoir un peu plus sur lui et sa famille.

-Alors...y a pas beaucoup d'informations, informa-t-elle, faisant la moue à travers le téléphone.

-Dis quand même ! réclama-t-il.

-Le père s'appelle Patrick C. Novak, il est mort.

-Mort ? Mort comment ? s'intéressa Dean, notant vite les informations.

-Bah y a pas marqué...faudra que tu poses la question à ton patient. Oh ce qu'il était mignon enfant ! Enfin bref, sur son frère, c'est écrit qu'il est chef d'entreprise et qu'il n'habite pas ici. Il doit faire beaucoup de déplacements ce type...il a même une femme !

-Continue ! demanda-t-il, intéressé.

-Elle s'appelle Evelyne, riche mais pas trop...j'adore son petit air de jeune fille ! En plus elle a de beaux cheveux bruns aussi, commenta Charlie, louchant plus particulièrement sur les formes de la photo.

-Charlie, s'il te plaît ! soupira Dean, comprenant.

Charlie était attirée par les femmes, normal qu'elle commente chaque photo de femme qu'elle pouvait voir, mais tout de même, elle devait lui donner des informations globales ! En parlant de brune, Dean se remémora de deux femmes étrangères.

-Charlie, t'es toujours là ? Tu peux me dire si Castiel a une petite amie ?

-Tu veux la draguer ? Ok, je dis rien...ouais, ton patient a une fiancée, mais j'ai pas son nom...eh, la famille Novak a vécu pas mal de drames dis-moi ! Le père mort, un des grands parents cinglé, ton Castiel a eu plusieurs accidents...

-Je vois...tu pourras m'appeler si tu trouves d'autres choses ? interrogea-t-il, relisant les notes qu'il avait prises de Charlie.

-Comme tu veux, beau gosse, mais fais attention à ce que ce charmant dieu aux yeux bleus ne t'obsède pas trop...

**...**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**...**

Une boule dans le lit mit du temps à bouger, se réveillant doucement. Castiel sortit la tête de sa couverture et regarda curieusement le réveil. Seulement 15h...un soupir intérieur l'emplit alors qu'il reposait sa tête sur l'oreiller. Que c'était éprouvant d'attendre quelque chose qui ne viendrait pas ! Il se frotta doucement les yeux, ils étaient rouges d'avoir trop pleuré, ses joues sèches à force d'avoir trop recueilli de larmes salées. Castiel finit par sortir totalement son corps de sa couverture Star Wars. Il avait toujours aimé cette saga, et regarda avec un petit air triste le personnage dessiné dessus. Dark Vador, un personnage complexe.

Ses jambes marchèrent toutes seules jusqu'à sa petite cuisine. Il prit juste de quoi tenir la journée et chercha vite son carnet pour y inscrire quelques annotations qui l'aideraient à passer la journée, puis ce fut au tour de son portable d'être vérifié. Il n'avait pas appelé son docteur, il n'avait pas eu le courage de manifester son envie de se faire aider, de sentir des bras l'entourer. Que ce soit des bras d'homme ou des bras maternels, bras dont il était privé depuis si longtemps maintenant...plus de bras féminins pour le consoler, plus de rires entre hommes pour s'amuser.

Sans vraiment être concentré, Castiel ouvrit son portable et vit quelques messages de son travail, lui demandant pourquoi il n'était pas venu. Lorsqu'il arriva à la moitié des messages, il s'arrêta. Une personne qu'il connaissait, enfin ! Le brun s'empressa d'ouvrir le message.

_« _De Anna_- Salut Cas', n'oublie pas que je viens dans quelques jours, bis' de ta tante, et te décourage pas petit ! »_

Un mince sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres. Anna, sa tante, enfin. Enfin une personne qui n'allait pas lui reprocher ses fautes, car c'était à cause de lui que toute cette histoire avait commencé, en effet, mais au moins Anna ne le lui reprochait pas. Pas quand il était là en tout cas, et pourtant ça la touchait aussi. La mine moins triste, Castiel se dirigea vers sa salle de bains. Sa journée commençait finalement bien. Et avec une impatience non dissimulée, il attendait que sa tante vienne lui rendre visite.

Après sa petite douche et de quoi se rendre moins fatigué aux yeux de ses collègues de travail, Castiel prit son portable et se dirigea vers la porte. Il hésita cependant un instant. Peut-être qu'envoyer un message de nouvelle à Dean Winchester pouvait passer ? Non, il n'allait pas le déranger juste pour lui demander comment il allait, ça ne se faisait pas !

* * *

**Des suggestions? Des envies meurtrières envers l'auteur? Des remarques? (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour tout le monde! Voici le 6ème chapitre de cette fic^^ Les contacts entre Castiel et Dean commencent à devenir de plus en plus amicaux! **

**ATTENTION! Chapitre classé T en raison d'un lime léger à la fin du chapitre!**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture et merci encore pour vos gentilles reviews (:**

* * *

La tension était palpable entre Dean et Lisa. La brune n'avait pas osé dire à son cher et tendre aimé qu'elle l'avait entendu parler avec Charlie, une très bonne amie quoique légèrement trop bavarde à son goût. Une petite boule se coinçait souvent dans son ventre quand Lisa repensait à la conversation qu'elle avait entendu. Dean devenait bien trop impliqué dans la vie de ce Castiel Novak, et ça ne faisait même pas un mois qu'ils se connaissaient pourtant. La peur que son époux finisse par devenir trop obsédé par son patient tiraillait la pauvre femme. Elle avait vu déjà tant de fois des docteurs dans cet état qu'elle craignait pour sa vie de couple.

Dean sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec sa femme lui aussi, mais il n'osait rien dire non plus, voyant déjà une énième dispute arriver. Il préférait attendre des nouvelles de Charlie, voire même de Castiel, mais rien. Il se décida finalement à aller se promener sur le pont pour faire le vide dans son esprit peu à peu habité par des yeux bleus qui n'étaient pas ceux de sa femme.

**...**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**...**

C'était décidé, il allait l'appeler. Castiel prit rapidement son portable, s'installa confortablement sur son petit canapé, et composa le numéro de son docteur. Il le retrouva rapidement dans son répertoire, et commença à lui envoyer un message, essayant d'écrire quelque chose de lisible.

« Dr Winchester, vous allez bien ? »

En attendant une réponse qu'il espérait venir rapidement, Castiel prit son appareil photo et le nettoya avec soin. Ce sublime appareil, c'était un cadeau de sa mère qui avait toujours su qu'il aimait la photographie. Un magnifique cadeau pour ses 25 ans, et il se refusait à changer de matériel, ce cadeau était trop important à ses yeux. Alors qu'il le caressait légèrement, il sentit un petit picotement sur ses jambes. Son portable vibrant. Ses mains se hâtèrent de le prendre.

_« Castiel, heureux d'avoir des nouvelles ! Je vais bien, et vous ? »_

« Bien aussi. Vos vacances bien ? » tapa-t-il minutieusement sur le petit clavier, faisant des efforts pour se faire comprendre et reporter la conversation sur Dean.

_« Je crois que je préfère votre compagnie à celle de ma femme... »_ reçut-il en réponse.

Un froncement de sourcil plus tard, Castiel put réfléchir à nouveau. Ce cher docteur avait une femme ? C'était intéressant ça, surtout si Dean partageait ce détail avec lui. Il s'hasarda à en demander plus, et attendit patiemment la réponse. Celle-ci vint quelques minutes plus tard.

_« Elle s'appelle Lisa, elle fait de la peinture. Vous vous entendriez bien ! »_

« Pas aimer peinture. » répondit-il rapidement.

_« Pourquoi ?! »_

« Trop coloré. Problème avec Lisa ? » écrivit-il après hésitation sur son clavier, ne s'attendant pas à une réponse.

Mais, comme pour le surprendre encore plus, Dean renvoya un message plus long, le comblant de joie. Quelqu'un partageait des choses avec lui, quelqu'un qui, peut-être, se souciait de lui et ne le voyait pas comme un briseur de famille !

_« Elle n'apprécie pas que je vous ai donné mes coordonnées, elle croit que je suis toujours dans le travail. Vous êtes sûr d'aller bien, Castiel ? Vous pouvez me parler, vous savez ? »_

Un petit sourire illumina le visage pâle de Castiel, alors qu'il relisait le message. Cela faisait un bien fou de savoir qu'on se préoccupait de lui. Avant, toute sa famille le choyait, s'occupait de lui, voulait le rendre heureux, mais maintenant ce magnifique ensemble de couleurs et de bonheur s'était brisé, tout ça à cause de lui et de ses maladies. Il faillit écrire son état d'âme à Dean, mais effaça tout. Non, le docteur était en vacances, il ne devait pas en parler, Lisa pourrait ne pas aimer qu'il empiète encore plus dans la vie privée de son mari si adorable avec lui. Adorable était le mot, il se préoccupait de son patient alors qu'il était en vacances, ce que n'arrivait pas à comprendre le brun. Changeant de sujet, Castiel se décida à avoir une réponse à cette question qui le tourmentait.

« Pourquoi s'occuper de moi pendant vacances ? »

**...**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**...**

Dean hésita à taper un message explicatif. Il jeta un coup d'œil au pont pour voir si sa femme n'était pas dans les parages. Il la vit plus loin, dans la piscine, accompagnée de nouvelles amies qu'elle s'était faite. Jugeant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger qu'elle ne noie son portable dans la mer, il se décida à se dévoiler un peu.

« Je veux vous aider, Castiel. C'est mon métier, c'est un devoir, mais c'est aussi une envie. Vous avez bien fait de prendre contact avec moi, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt ? »

Quelques minutes passèrent, et la réponse fit légèrement sourire Dean. Castiel était un être mystérieux et presque...mignon quand il parlait, en fait...parler, un bien grand mot, mais pour le docteur, c'était une conversation parlée ! Il en vint à se demander comment était la voix de son patient. Elle devait être belle et posée, calme.

_« Peur de déranger. Merci d'être là. »_

« Castiel, je serais toujours là. Je rentre bientôt, je vous propose de nous revoir rapidement, mais en attendant, parlez-moi de vous. » quémanda-t-il, priant pour que son patient ne se referme pas dans sa coquille.

La réponse mit bien évidemment plus de temps à arriver, et ce fut avec appréhension que le blond ouvrit le message, craignant déjà le pire : une parole méchante ou bien un refus catégorique, ou alors que Castiel lui dise qu'il voulait se suicider, ou...Dean se tapa légèrement la tête, il devait trop s'inquiéter pour ce type là, décidément.

_« Pas grand-chose dire. »_

« Si, vous en avez plein ! Quel est l'endroit où vous vous sentez le mieux ? » commença-t-il à questionner, curieux.

_« Port. »_

« Vous aimez la mer ? »

_« Oui. »_

Dean eut un nouveau sourire. Il savait donc où il devrait emmener Castiel, car c'était évident qu'une conversation dans son bureau devait bien être ennuyeuse, et l'envie de voir son patient sourire lui venait de plus en plus. C'était décidé, une fois rentré, il l'amènerait se promener au port.

**...**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**...**

Empli de joie intérieure, Castiel attendait un nouveau message. Dieu que c'était bien d'entretenir une conversation gentille avec un ami, car Dean était son ami maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'allait pas l'abandonner lui aussi, comme l'avaient fait les autres ! Et pour garder cet ami à qui il tenait déjà, le brun n'allait rien dire sur ce qu'il avait fait, ou il le perdrait aussi, c'était évident. Et il n'avait plus la force de se chercher des amis, tout le monde semblait le repousser à chaque fois qu'il essayait.

_« J'aurais une surprise pour vous quand je reviendrais de vacances. Continuez, Castiel. Qu'est-ce que vous aimez manger, par exemple ? » _répondit Dean.

« Vraiment important ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Castiel, avant de se mordre la lèvre d'embarras.

Si Dean perdait son temps à demander, c'était bien évidemment important, sinon il irait rejoindre Lisa. D'ailleurs, comment était Lisa ? Etait-elle pleine de couleurs ? Etait-elle vive et joyeuse ? De quel couleur étaient ses cheveux ? Et ses yeux ? Beaux, sans doute. Elle devait être magnifique, la lumière devait la rendre encore plus douce aux yeux du docteur.

_« Oui, Castiel, c'est important. »_ reçut-il en réponse alors qu'il plongeait dans ses pensées déplacées.

« Bon...adore miel » confia-t-il alors.

_« Hum, délicieux le miel ! Qu'est-ce que vous mangez souvent avec le miel ? »_

« Petits gâteaux. Maman faisait souvent ça. »

_« Comment est-elle, votre mère ? » _

Ouch. La question le frappa en plein cœur. Il posa son portable sur la petite table en verre du salon, et se posa un instant lui-même, hésitant à répondre. Quelle idée avait-il eu de parler de son passé, aussi ?! Il n'avait plus le droit de penser à qui que ce soit de sa famille, il les souillait en pensant à eux. Ceux et celles qu'il avait totalement détruit sans le vouloir, mais qu'il avait quand même condamné à l'enfer, à supposé qu'un enfer existe, mais Castiel n'en doutait plus. Il se concentra cependant sur le message, et changea vite le sujet.

« Vous aimez manger quoi ? »

**...**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**...**

Le blond tiqua. Alors le problème de Castiel était lié à sa famille, apparemment à sa mère. Il ne put en penser davantage car Lisa revenait vers lui, rayonnante dans sa tenue et son sourire qui était revenu. Il semblait qu'elle ait arrêté de le bouder, ce qui le fit sourire également.

-Dean, viens te baigner avec moi ! demanda-t-elle, bien que ce fut en vérité un ordre qu'elle lui donnait de sa voix suave et séductrice.

-Attends chérie, je réponds rapidement à un ami et ensuite je te rejoins, dut-il cependant décliner un léger instant.

Ses doigts pianotèrent sur le petit clavier sous les yeux légèrement exaspérés de sa femme qui n'eut pas besoin de regarder par-dessus son épaule pour savoir qu'il avait finalement pu joindre ce...Castiel Novak.

« Je dois m'en aller, mais j'ai été heureux de parler avec vous, Castiel. J'aime les tartes ! Continuez à sourire. » eut-il juste le temps d'envoyer avant de filer dans les bras de sa femme.

**...**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**...**

Désemparé, Castiel remit son portable dans sa poche et alla à la salle de bains, de nouveau triste d'être laissé seul. Dean ne pouvait pas imaginer à quel point la solitude était horrible pour lui, ça le brun en était sûr. Il avait cette envie de tout lui confier, mais...ça serait une honte d'avouer tout. Il dut se contenir pour ne pas se laisser aller à une énième crise de larmes, car elles étaient bien trop nombreuses ces derniers temps.

La douche l'appela encore une fois. Les douches le réconfortaient, en fait. Il se rappelait de doux moments avec sa famille, dans un bain. Son grand frère qui prenait toujours les jouets qu'il préférait, et lui qui devait jouer le méchant. Son petit frère qui prenait des bains avec leur mère, et lui qui venait les rejoindre de manière innocente pour apprendre à Samandriel comment nager. Leur mère qui rigolait et avait un sourire tendre de les voir comme ça, mais un regard qui se faisait sévère ou perçant quand l'un d'eux faisait une bêtise.

Il secoua la tête, essayant de revenir au temps présent, et pour cacher les petites larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux bleus fragiles, il enfouit sa tête dans la douche, là où les larmes d'eau coulaient du pommeau. Ses cheveux et son corps finirent trempés par les trombes d'eau de la douche. Les souvenirs en lui ne voulaient pas partir, pourquoi étaient-ce ces souvenirs là qui ne disparaissaient pas de son esprit ? Ceux qui lui faisaient du mal...

Castiel se réprimanda mentalement de penser à ça. Il venait d'avoir un bon moment avec Dean, il devait garder le sourire comme le lui avait demandé son docteur. S'il ne faisait pas pour lui-même, il pouvait au moins le faire pour ce blond à l'humour légèrement décalé.

**...**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**...**

-Lisa ! gémit Dean entre deux baisers alors que la porte de leur suite privée venait de se refermer.

-T'as intérêt à me faire jouir ! ordonna sa femme, déchirant les boutons de la chemise de son cher mari.

Une soirée arrosée avait suffit à leur redonner leur complicité en tant que couple, et ils avaient une furieuse envie mutuelle de se faire du bien, quoi de plus normal pour un couple ? Sauf que Dean voulait dominer, son instinct de mâle le dictant dans sa conduite, et il porta sa brune sur le lit, embrassant son cou, le léchant, le mordillant.

-Dean ! s'impatienta Lisa, enlevant vite tous leurs vêtements.

Bientôt ce ne furent plus des plaintes qui traversèrent la pièce, mais les bruits de deux êtres s'aimant qui s'unissaient passionnément. Et pourtant, au plus profond de lui, Dean n'était pas présent alors qu'il s'accrochait aux hanches de celle qui le chevauchait et se resserrait autour de son membre tendu. Au fond, il revoyait un visage qui le hantait. Parce que cet homme là, cet homme qu'il voulait apprendre à connaître, et bien cet homme le hantait vraiment, et il ne voulait pas que Castiel finisse dans un cercueil, ni qu'il perde son sourire.

-Lisa ! rugit-il, se libérant enfin de toute cette tension dans un coup qui se voulait violent.

Sa femme retomba sur lui, heureuse et comblée d'avoir pu monter au ciel en aussi peu de temps. Elle ne se doutait pas que Dean ne pensait pas à elle en cet instant précis qui était censé être le leur. Elle ne se doutait pas que Dean ne voulait qu'une seule chose : voir Castiel.

* * *

**Et oui, vous verrez encore Lisa pendant un bon moment :( VOUS PAS TUER MOI! (sinon comment pourrais-je vous publier la suite?!) Vos avis sont très précieux pour moi, donc consommez le petit cadre si dessus sans modération (:**

**Petite info: j'écris le chapitre 14 de cette même fic, donc vous pouvez être sûrs que j'ai plein de chapitres en réserve encore^^**

**Sur ce, bonne fin de journée!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour! Voici le 7ème chapitre de cette fic^^ Merci à tous ceux et celles qui reviewent, je suis ravie que la fic vous plaise toujours! Espérons que la suite ne vous décevra pas!**

**Cette fois c'est un chapitre un peu plus concentré sur Dean. Sur ce bonne lecture, et comme toujours, reviewez sans modération x)**

* * *

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, distrayant Castiel de son activité. Il astiquait encore son appareil photo, le faisant briller et le chouchoutant comme s'il était son seul ami. Ne pouvant pas répondre de vive voix, le brun se leva pour ouvrir à l'importuneur. Quand il ouvrit la porte, un petit sourire éclaira immédiatement son visage. Sa tante était là, n'ayant pas encore changé de couleurs de cheveux...avec ses antécédents, il se demandait souvent comment elle reviendrait ! Le pire qu'elle avait tenté : rouge, très rouge...

-Bonjour, Castiel ! sourit-elle, le prenant vite dans ses bras.

Ses yeux verts exprimaient la joie qu'elle éprouvait de revoir son neveu. Ce dernier resserra son étreinte contre elle, heureux de ne plus être seul. Il la mena vite dans son appartement d'où la lumière filtrait par une fenêtre sur toute la surface du salon. La vue donnait sur une petite partie de la ville. Anna l'observa un petit instant, aimant voir l'ambiance qu'il y avait dehors. Castiel devait ne jamais s'ennuyer avec une vue pareille, songea-t-elle avant de se tourner vers lui.

_« Tu veux quoi boisson ? »_ lui griffonna-t-il de sa plus belle écriture.

-Et si nous ne mangions pas ici aujourd'hui, mais plutôt dehors ? tenta-t-elle, accompagnant sa proposition d'un autre sourire.

Castiel considéra la proposition, peu enchanté de devoir sortir. En fait, il ne sortait que peu de fois. Seulement pour aller à ses rendez-vous, et quand on avait besoin de lui, il sortait au travail. Parfois il allait au cimetière, parfois aussi au port, mais très peu souvent. Il songea à décliner poliment l'offre quand le sourire de sa tante le fit craquer. Il hocha positivement la tête sous le regard heureux d'Anna.

_« Aller où ? »_ inscrivit-il curieusement sur son carnet habituel et bien rempli.

-Mh...que penses-tu de ce petit restaurant où nous allions étant plus jeunes ? Tu sais, celui près du parc ?

_« Non, veux pas ! »_ répondit-il vite.

Anna eut un soupir mental. Il n'aimait jamais se rendre sur les endroits où ils étaient heureux avant, ou toute leur grande famille l'était. Tant pis, elle allait l'amener ailleurs. Elle prit sa main et après que Castiel eut empoigné son appareil photo, ils s'en allèrent se promener un peu avant d'aller manger. Ce ne fut pas silencieux, car Anna faisait tout pour faire sourire Castiel, lui contant les derniers potins. A la fin de leur journée, le brun hésita à lui demander quelque chose.

-Oui, Cassie ?

_« Bal' ? »_

-Tu veux savoir où est Balthazar, hein ?

_« Oui. Embrouille. »_

-Vous avez encore eu une embrouille ?! Quand est-ce que vous allez arrêter de vous chamailler tous les deux ?! Cassie...qu'est-ce qu'il a dit cette fois ?

_« Enlever Sammy. »_ essaya-t-il d'écrire sans que ses mains ne tremblent, signe qu'il risquait de laisser couler sa peine encore une fois.

Anna sembla comprendre et prit ses mains dans les siennes, les réchauffant. Elle lui jeta un regard plein de tendresse, tentant de le rassurer ou au moins de lui éviter l'humiliation de pleurer, car elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas pleurer. Pas à cause d'une faiblesse, mais il pensait tout simplement ne plus avoir le droit de ressentir quoi que ce soit. Seulement de la culpabilité envers lui-même.

-Il ne veut pas te l'enlever, il veut l'adopter.

_« Tu savais ?! »_

-Disons qu'il m'en a parlé, mais ne t'en fais pas, Cassie. Balthazar pense simplement que c'est mieux pour Samandriel de vivre avec une famille. Il ne va pas rester dans un foyer indéfiniment. Et puis tu pourras le voir quand tu veux.

_« Non. »_

-C'est ton petit frère, quand même ! Il a trois ans, Castiel. C'est mieux pour lui que Balthazar l'adopte, il vivra heureux comme ça, et la famille ne sera pas totalement séparée. Ecoute, si tu veux parler à Bal', il est à l'hôpital tous les mardis, comme toujours. Viens, je te raccompagne, souffla-t-elle, cherchant à le rassurer.

Castiel accepta, bien que pensant à ses frères. Il n'avait plus revu le petit dernier depuis tellement longtemps...Anna, semblant lire en lui, prit son portable et lui montra une des photos qu'elle avait de Samandriel. Un beau petit garçon d'à peine 3 ans. Il avait des petits yeux bleus déjà comme ceux de sa mère, et des cheveux bruns comme ceux de Castiel. Ce dernier laissa couler une petite larme, ému de revoir cette petite bouille. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu l'occasion de le voir, c'était à la maison, une maison presque vide de personnes. Son frère n'avait alors que quelques mois.

**...**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**...**

-Je ne veux plus repartir de ce bateau, annonça Lisa en souriant, blottit confortablement contre le torse de son mari alors qu'ils étaient dans un des nombreux coins tranquilles près de la piscine.

-Mais il faut bien qu'on parte un jour, chérie ! rappela le blond.

Le séjour en croisière allait bientôt s'achever et avec une honte qu'il dissimulait le plus qu'il pouvait, Dean avait envie de retourner sur la terre ferme pour revoir des yeux bleus comme l'océan, le regardant et le perçant du regard. Il avait envie d'entendre une voix inconnue qui lui ferait du bien, il avait de...de revoir Castiel, tout simplement. Lisa sembla deviner que quelque chose le préoccupait, et elle s'éleva un peu pour arriver à son visage, le regardant droit dans les yeux pour qu'il lui réponde toujours sincèrement. Ca se passait toujours comme ça quand elle voulait obtenir quelque chose, de toute manière. Un regard dans l'autre, et hop, il tombait comme un moustique !

-Lisa ! protesta-t-il.

-Ne proteste pas comme ça, Dean ! Dis-moi plutôt ce qui ne va pas, lui demanda-t-elle, quoique ça sonnait plus comme un ordre qu'une demande.

-Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas.

-Dean ! gronda-t-elle.

-Ce séjour était très bien, vraiment très bien, mais...je ne me sens pas à l'aise en vacances. J'ai hâte que l'on retourne sur la terre ferme, dut-il avouer en plongeant son regard dans celui de sa femme.

Le sourire de la brune disparut instantanément. Dean n'aimait pas les vacances...ou alors il n'aimait plus sa compagnie. Elle se referma légèrement sur elle-même, montrant son mécontentement et attendant des explications valables pour ne pas le gifler et lui crier dessus tout de suite.

-J'ai parlé avec Castiel par SMS et je le trouve de plus en plus intéressant. Il se ferme moins à moi, admit-il, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Je ne te comprends pas, Dean. On passe de doux moments ensemble pour une fois qu'on le peut, et toi tu cherches toujours à rester dans le bouleau. Je sais que tu es coincé des sentiments, mais là ça devient dur à supporter.

-Lisa...

-Tu es obsédé par ton patient au point que tu veuilles le voir tout le temps, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, pas du tout Lisa ! Ecoute, ça va changer. Je vais trouver comment l'aider, et ensuite je ne parlerais plus de lui.

-Tu promets ? demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

-Ouais...ouais Lisa, je promets, jura-t-il avec une certaine amertume dans la voix, amertume que sa femme ne put pas entendre.

Et pendant qu'elle se penchait sur lui pour lui donner un baiser amoureux, Dean ne put s'empêcher de revoir le visage de Castiel. Il se sentait de plus en plus le besoin de parler avec lui, de voir son visage, sans comprendre pourquoi. Dieu que la vie était compliquée parfois !

**...**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**...**

_« -Allez Dean, arrête un peu de conduire comme ça ! demanda un jeune homme moins âgé que lui._

_Ils ne devaient avoir que cinq ou six ans d'écart. Le plus jeune avait des yeux aussi verts que ceux du blond, et il était brun. Sa coiffure ne semblait pas très arrangée, sans doute avait-il fait la fête. Dean le regarda en souriant et alla plus vite pour l'énerver._

_-Dean ! grommela le pauvre jeune homme._

_-Ca va aller Sammy, tu vas voir, Bébé me guide ! hurla-t-il avant d'allumer la radio._

_Ledit Sammy lança un autre rire et finit par se détendre, écoutant la musique. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se décida à la changer, détestant ce son des années 70. Pauvre Dean, son goût de la musique ne s'arrangeait vraiment pas..._

_-Sam, c'est le conducteur qui décide, d'abord ! gronda le blond, rechangeant la musique._

_-Dean ! protesta l'autre._

_-Je suis l'ainé de notre superbe fratrie, alors c'est moi qui décide, continua-t-il pourtant._

_Sam regarda son frère avec désapprobation puis eut un autre sourire. Ce que c'était bon de sortir s'amuser avec son frère, et de se bourrer la gueule...quoiqu'il avait bien moins bu que Dean, cela dit ! Les deux hommes continuèrent à rire et changer de musique, se chamaillant pour savoir qui était le plus ringard en musique. L'ainé s'amusa en plus de cela à faire des zigzags avec sa voiture, la sublime Impala. Alors qu'ils tournaient à un virage, Dean se concentra encore plus sur son frère, cherchant à l'énerver pour qu'ils se chamaillent encore._

_Ils ne virent rien arriver avant que des phares ne perturbent leurs yeux. _

_-Un camion ! hurla alors Sam._

_Dean n'eut que le temps de porter son regard émeraude sur la route, et ce fut le noir. Il entendait juste un cri, un appel à l'aide, une plainte horrible...et l'odeur du sang, l'odeur du brûlé, l'odeur de la mort... »_

-_**SAM**_ ! hurla-t-il, se réveillant en sueur.

Lisa se réveilla immédiatement en entendant son mari crier. Il venait de refaire un cauchemar, ça se voyait tout de suite. Sans attendre, elle le prit dans ses bras, sachant que rien ne pourrait le consoler. Des gouttes d'eau tombèrent contre sa chemise de nuit, les larmes de son époux. Encore un cauchemar, ça ne lui arrivait que lorsqu'il était anxieux. Il revoyait sans cesse le jour où tout avait basculé pour lui, le jour où il avait cessé d'être un petit gamin qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

-Chut Dean, chut, calme-toi chéri. Ca va bien se passer, murmura-t-elle à ses oreilles, lui caressant les cheveux.

**...**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**...**

Anna et son neveu se levèrent assez tôt ce jour là, voulant se rendre rapidement à l'hôpital où travaillait le docteur de Castiel. Ce dernier avait toujours son portable allumé près de lui, espérant à chaque instant que Dean allait lui envoyer un message. Anna voyait qu'il attendait quelque chose, et c'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait une lueur d'espoir éclairer son regard brisé, depuis longtemps en tout cas. Ce fut ainsi qu'elle lui demanda si sa situation évoluait, et sur un bout de papier, Castiel lui avait expliqué que Balthazar l'avait envoyé consulter un docteur nommé Dean Winchester. Il lui avait aussi expliqué qu'ils avaient un peu plus parlé, et qu'il se sentait bien avec cet homme blond. Il lui avait ensuite avoué que Dean était parti en vacances, et qu'il ne savait pas quand son docteur reviendrait.

Elle et son neveu partirent donc vers l'hôpital pour avoir des informations. En arrivant à l'accueil, Anna se présenta et fit les intermédiaires entre l'assistante et Castiel.

-Nous aimerions donc savoir quand le docteur Winchester reviendra.

-Oh c'est pour bientôt ! Il devrait revenir dans deux jours, sauf si lui et sa femme se perdent en route ! plaisanta la jeune femme.

-Euh...merci ! Espérons qu'ils ne se perdront pas alors !

Une fois sortis de l'hôpital, Anna prit Castiel dans ses bras, heureuse de le voir aussi...épanoui ! Il ne semblait plus vouloir se couvrir les yeux en voyant toute cette clarté et les couleurs vives de la ville, ce qui était un net progrès, et ça, la rousse commençait à se douter que ça venait d'une personne en particulier. Castiel était sans doute sur la voix de la guérison, il fallait juste espérer que ce docteur Winchester n'allait pas l'abandonner.

* * *

**On en apprend donc plus sur Dean, et vous verrez que l'accident avec Sam aura des conséquences sur notre cher docteur!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour! Voici le nouveau chapitre (:**

**Merci à ceux et celles qui prennent le temps de reviewer, et aussi à tous les nouveaux favoris/follows!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Le dernier jour de la croisière, Lisa était particulièrement triste de devoir quitter ce petit cocon. Elle aimait tellement cet endroit, être seule avec son mari. Seule ? Pas tant que ça, en fait, parce qu'après avoir fait son cauchemar, Dean avait vérifié toutes les cinq minutes son portable à partir du matin suivant. Et elle savait ce qu'il attendait. Un appel de Castiel Novak, le muet. Maintenant elle pouvait le dire clairement : elle n'aimait pas ce type qui lui volait l'attention de son mari. Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve un moyen de le ramener à elle, et surtout de le ramener à la raison, car il était trop pris dans le bouleau et sous peu, il deviendrait totalement cinglé à force d'être fasciné par l'handicapé.

Et par miracle, elle eut une occasion de le garder. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à lui faire voir la vérité en face, là il ne pourrait que rester auprès d'elle et ne jamais l'abandonner. Elle eut un petit sourire heureux en regardant son reflet dans le miroir, oui, ils allaient vite repartir sur de nouvelles bases avec ça !

**...**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**...**

-Dean, c'est encore la plus belle rousse sur Terre ! entendit le docteur au bout du fil.

-Salut Charlie ! T'as pas encore changé de cheveux ?!

-Nan, je reste rousse quoi qu'il arrive, même si Hermione est brune...enfin bref, ne parlons pas de capillaire !

-Merci de m'éviter ça..., marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe de quelques jours. Alors, que me veux-tu, sale gosse ?

-Fan du docteur sexy, va !

-Ouais, parfaitement, sourit-il, se doutant qu'elle savait déjà quelle était sa réaction en ce moment même.

Toutes leurs taquineries étaient après tout toujours joyeuses pour l'un et l'autre. Dean finissait par la considérer comme sa meilleure amie à force de la côtoyer, et la personnalité bizarre de Charlie le détendait, voilà pourquoi, quand il le pouvait, il parlait avec elle par téléphone...quoique depuis la dernière fois, il avait attendu deux longs mois alors qu'il aurait dû n'attendre que deux semaines ! Le bouleau n'y était pas pour rien non plus, cela dit. Et puis il avait quand même envoyé une lettre et un énorme paquet cadeau pour son anniversaire en janvier. Se concentrant à nouveau sur la rousse au téléphone, il la pria de continuer.

-Bon alors, j'ai affiné un peu mes recherches en farfouillant, et quand je te disais que c'était une famille maudite, bah...j'ai eu raison de le dire !

-Ah ouais ? s'intéressa Dean, empoignant rapidement de quoi écrire.

Cette fois il allait en savoir plus et pouvoir aider Castiel, c'était certain ! Et peut-être pourrait-il réussir à le décoincer...décoincer dans le sens de la parole, évidemment. Et surtout, peut-être réussir à le faire parler de sujets tels que sa famille, car dès qu'il essaierait d'en parler, le brun se bloquait immédiatement. Le docteur avait conscience que c'était à ce niveau là qu'il allait devoir mettre le paquet pour aider Castiel. La famille. A coup sûr, c'était aussi ce qui avait causé le mutisme de son patient, et peut-être même plus.

-Je t'avais dis que le père était mort, j'ai finalement aussi réussi à trouver les autres.

-Je t'écoute, Charlie ! encouragea-t-il, prêt à écrire.

-La mère est dans le coma depuis 3 ans.

-Vraiment ? Tu sais ce qui a déclenché ce coma ?

-Non, pas marqué...c'est dur d'avoir des infos, figure toi !

-Je sais, mais son traumatisme concerne sa famille, et dès que je fais allusion à ses parents, c'est le braquage complet, je me pose des questions..., soupira-t-il.

-Tu crois qu'ils l'ont...

-Non, pas maltraités, non ! Mais je vais vérifier...j'espère juste qu'il ne va pas se bloquer, confia-t-il après hésitation.

-Pourquoi il t'intéresse autant, en fait ? Tu ne t'es jamais autant inquiété pour un de tes patients..., fit-elle remarquer pensivement.

Dean pouvait parfaitement la voir lancer un coup d'œil à sa figurine d'Hermione Granger, lui souriant pour lui dire qu'elles étaient les meilleurs ensembles. Il eut un léger sourire, Charlie et ses drôles de manie...

-Je sais pas, Charlie...j'ai juste envie de l'aider, d'entendre sa voix..., se décida-t-il finalement à admettre.

-C'est la première fois que tu es comme ça...

-Je veux juste l'aider, curieuse !

-Et c'est toi qui me dis que je suis curieuse alors que tu farfouilles dans sa vie privée ?! fit-elle mine de s'indigner à travers le téléphone.

-Charlie ! Ce type m'obsède, d'accord ! Il faut que je trouve la vérité...il faut que je le sauve.

-J'ai l'impression qu'il y aura plus que ça bientôt ! s'amusa la rousse.

Dean sourit légèrement encore une fois. Vraiment oui, c'était une bien étrange créature à qui il parlait en blaguant. La seule avec qui il savait qu'il n'aurait pas vraiment de compte à rendre car elle semblait le comprendre, aimant fouiner partout aussi. Sa dernière trouvaille : fouiner dans les fichiers de ses stars adorées, cherchez l'erreur...le moral remonté, Dean raccrocha en se promettant de ne pas envoyer Charlie chez les fous tout de suite, la pauvre ne trouverait jamais ce dont elle avait besoin.

Il se retourna dans le but d'admirer la mer par la fenêtre de sa suite, et vit Lisa, accoudée contre l'embrasure de la porte, le regardant de ses yeux couleur noisette avec une lueur de désapprobation.

-Ne fais pas ça, Dean.

**...**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**...**

Castiel attendait sagement dans la salle d'attente, dissimulant difficilement son impatience de revoir son docteur. Il avait attendu plus d'une fois des nouvelles de ce dernier, mais il n'avait rien eu. Dean était censé être en vacances, après tout. Le brun craignait aussi de lui avoir fait croire qu'il le rejetait quand il n'avait pas répondu à ses questions, il espérait donc que Dean ne lui en voulait pas. Il n'avait pas osé lui envoyer un message pour s'excuser de son comportement, ni même lui demander d'autres nouvelles.

Lorsqu'il aperçut enfin les cheveux mal coiffés de Dean, Castiel fit un bond pour se lever, heureux de revoir le blond. Ce dernier lui fit directement un sourire et vint lui serrer la main contre toute attente !

-Bonjour Castiel, heureux de vous revoir !

Ne sachant quoi exprimer, Castiel se contenta de lui faire un léger sourire. C'était le seul sourire qu'il pouvait encore donner, mais Dean savait que ça voulait dire beaucoup. Il suffisait juste de regarder la lueur profondément joyeuse dans ses yeux, et c'était bien la première fois que le blond en voyait une, de lueur joyeuse, alors il n'allait pas se plaindre.

-Aujourd'hui, notre séance ne se passera pas dans mon bureau. J'aimerais vous amener quelque part, invita-t-il, emmenant déjà son patient dans sa voiture, une superbe Impala 67.

_« Pas interdit ? »_ inscrivit tout de même Castiel sur son carnet, haussant légèrement un sourcil.

-Bien sûr que non, on a le droit de sortir un peu, non ?! lui fit-il un sourire en coin.

Castiel parut dubitatif mais se laissa emmener dans un endroit dont il ignorait la destination. Il prit soin de mettre sa ceinture, mais durant tout le voyage en voiture, il était mal à l'aise et cela se voyait, ça se sentait aussi. Dean lui jetait des regards intrigués de temps en temps, avant de revenir rapidement sur la route, plus prudent que jamais. Il pouvait toutefois aviser les doigts du brun qui se tortillaient, signe qu'il était stressé.

-Je vous emmène dans un lieu qui vous plaira, je vous le promets !

Castiel n'eut pas à bien attendre longtemps avant de voir où l'emmenait son adorable docteur, car c'était vrai : Dean était adorable avec lui. Il ne le brusquait plus, il lui faisait confiance et ne le jugeait pas, du moins pas devant lui. Avec cet homme là, le muet savait parfaitement qu'il pouvait se confier, mais en avait-il seulement le droit ? Mettre ses erreurs sur la conscience d'un pauvre homme marié qui prenait la peine de l'écouter...de le lire plutôt ? Il en avait déjà bien assez fait avec ses erreurs, mais briser la vie de Dean, non, il ne pourrait jamais. Il devrait garder son secret emmuré avec lui jusque dans la tombe. Ou dans la mer s'il se noyait accidentellement...ou ailleurs aussi, en y pensant. Un effleurement sur ses bras le fit vite tourner la tête. Dean venait de le secouer doucement pour le ramener à la réalité.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit quand il comprit qu'on l'avait mené à son endroit préféré : le port. Pendant un instant, Dean crut que son patient allait prononcer un son, mais sa joie retomba vite. Castiel n'avait pas parlé, il était juste étonné. Etonné dans le bon sens, c'était déjà bien.

**...**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**...**

Alors qu'ils marchaient tranquillement au bord du port, sans vraiment échanger de parole, Dean prit gentiment la main de Castiel pour ne pas l'effrayer, et le mena à un banc qui se trouvait à la bonne place, en effet, on avait la vue du port et la place était ensoleillée. Le brun accepta l'invitation, et vint s'asseoir doucement auprès de son ami, fermant les yeux pour entendre le bruit de la mer qui battait près de lui. Il pouvait aussi percevoir les bruits d'oiseaux virevoltant dans le ciel, les voitures au loin, le vent qui soufflait et caressait son nez, ses joues, ses cheveux, la respiration de Dean qui était bien régulière, son souffle se rapprochant de lui.

-Castiel ? dérangea doucement ce dernier, hésitant à troubler la sérénité si peu commune de son patient.

Le muet ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers Dean, l'autorisant de ce fait à continuer ce qu'il voulait dire.

-J'aimerais vous raconter quelque chose. Partager un souvenir avec vous, est-ce que je peux ? interrogea-t-il prudemment.

Un hochement de tête et un regard intéressé lui répondirent, ce qui l'encouragea à débuter. Peut-être qu'en se confiant à Castiel, il allait pouvoir obtenir sa totale confiance et mieux l'aider et le cerner, c'était en tout cas ce qu'il espérait.

-J'ai une femme, vous le savez ça. Elle s'appelle Lisa et...je me souviens encore de ma rencontre avec elle, ma première rencontre.

Castiel lui fit un regard signifiant qu'il voulait que son docteur continue, voulant connaître la suite ! Il pressa doucement sa main sur celle de Dean, lui prouvant son intérêt.

-Je vais vous raconter alors. Ca s'est passé...bizarrement, en fait. J'étais dans un bar, et je l'ai vu. On a passé une nuit ensemble, mais le lendemain, on a voulu se revoir...j'étais dans une période assez dure, et j'avais besoin d'aide, de réconfort. Lisa me l'a apporté, elle m'a donné ses coordonnées. Je ne voulais pas l'appeler au début, mais une fois je suis allé voir curieusement des peintures dans une galerie d'art, et c'est là que je l'ai revu. C'est bizarre, hein ? Parce qu'on avait rien en commun, et je me suis vite attaché à elle...et maintenant nous sommes mariés, on essaye de construire une famille..., conta-t-il avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, se remémorant de tous ces souvenirs.

Ils n'avaient bien rien d'originaux, mais jusque là, c'étaient les plus beaux souvenirs que le docteur avait eu de sa vie. Même pas sa mère, même pas son père. Chaque pensée envers son frère était une culpabilité. Lisa l'avait simplement sauvé. Comme il essayait de sauver Castiel aujourd'hui. Ce dernier assimilait les paroles de son docteur, appréciant qu'il lui en dise plus sur lui. C'était une rencontre...tout à fait originale, cela dit ! Après seulement une nuit de débauche ensemble, Dean et Lisa s'étaient retrouvés et aimés...et maintenant ils allaient peut-être fonder une famille.

-Et vous ? Vous avez un souvenir heureux que vous aimeriez m'écrire ? demanda finalement Dean.

Se mordant la lèvre, le brun hésita encore un peu. Il aurait tant aimé retourner la confiance que Dean avait en lui, lui expliquer sa rencontre avec son amour de toujours, un amour disparu depuis longtemps désormais. C'était décidé, il allait au moins lui dire sa rencontre fantastique avec sa fiancée ! Prenant la main de Dean, il le fit se lever et l'amena à travers les quelques rues les séparant de leur destination. C'était une intersection pas très loin du port. Incapable de parler, Castiel désigna juste ladite intersection, et posa une main sur son cœur, essayant de se faire comprendre. Dean, après avoir réfléchi quelques minutes sur le message, se hasarda :

-Votre cœur...votre fiancée ? Vous avez rencontré votre fiancée ici ?

Un hochement de tête lui répondit. Le blond se permit un doux sourire. Il se retint d'en demander plus, acceptant de ne pas braquer son patient. C'était déjà un grand pas que faisait ce dernier en lui confiant un souvenir, en lui montrant une petite parcelle de son passé amoureux. Décidant que c'était assez, il prévint cependant Castiel que c'était l'heure de repartir, s'attirant un léger regard triste.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il, intrigué.

_« Pas envie partir. »_ fut la seule réponse à laquelle il eut droit.

Un sourire tendre vint se faufiler sur ses lèvres gercées. Il sentait enfin que Castiel lui faisait confiance, même s'il avait encore du mal à se laisser aller. Pour lui prouver sa gratitude, il serra plus fort sa main. Action qui étonna Castiel, mais au contraire de le rejeter, le brun posa son autre main sur la sienne. Il s'était senti tellement bien aux côtés de son docteur qu'il n'avait pas envie de le quitter tout de suite, mais il n'avait pas le choix malheureusement. Dean avait d'autres patients tellement plus intéressants et plus sympathiques que lui...

-Cas', n'hésite pas à m'appeler, laissa échapper Dean, avant de se rendre compte de son erreur.

Il se confondit soudain en excuse, disant qu'il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de tutoyer et de surnommer son pauvre patient qui ne savait comment le faire taire ou lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas grave ! Mais finalement, après un énième « je suis désolé », Dean comprit le message, mais chercha à se justifier quand même !

-Je l'ai laissé échappé, je ne le ferais plus, promis !

_« Non ! Continuer ? »_ griffonna rapidement Castiel sur sa main, ne voulant pas sortir son carnet.

Contre toute attente, Dean lui fit un nouveau sourire heureux, acceptant sûrement. Ce soir là, lorsque Dean raccompagna Castiel jusqu'à son quartier, lui évitant de prendre le bus, transport commun qu'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement, le brun était aux anges, il avait enfin pu connaitre de nouveau un soupçon de bonheur et de joie pendant quelques heures. Il fit des signes de la main à Dean jusqu'à ne plus voir la voiture, puis retourna tristement dans son appartement, repensant à cet après-midi. Jamais les couleurs ne lui avaient semblées aussi belles et douces à ses yeux embrouillés par le noir et le gris. Que la ville était belle, que la vie était douce, quand Dean était à ses côtés. Avec lui il se sentait tellement bien. Ecouté, réconforté. Ce charmant docteur était son ami maintenant, et il ferait tout pour ne pas le perdre. Il préférait peindre plutôt que de perdre un nouvel être cher qui donnait tant de temps pour l'aider à aller mieux.

En rentrant dans son appartement, il se mit tout de suite à l'œuvre. Pas question d'être ingrat envers Dean, ça ne serait pas digne. Après toute la confiance tellement injustifiée qu'on lui accordait, comment pourrait-il ne pas montrer sa reconnaissance ? Une question qui n'avait qu'une réponse : il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Empoignant un stylo et une feuille, il commença par écrire l'adresse de celui à qui il allait envoyer la lettre, et tenta de se souvenir au mieux de ce doux moment, puis, lorsque la nuit tomba, il s'endormit, un souvenir en tête.

**...**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**...**

_« -Ah non, je ne peux pas y aller...je sais Balthazar, mais j'ai un travail aussi ! Tu sais que mon employeur veut que j'aille au Canada rien que pour prendre des photos de stars durant les Awards ? Oui, non, je ne peux pas ! Bal', s'il te plaît ! implora un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, soupirant alors qu'il conduisait une belle voiture._

_Une voiture bleue, très bleue, infiniment bleue qu'il adorait conduire. Pendant qu'il parlait avec son frère, ce grand frère très énervant quand il le voulait, Castiel regardait aussi la ville. Une bien belle ville qui avait tant à offrir. Quand il obtint une réponse positive de Balthazar, qui allait forcément l'obliger à venir jouer au golf avec lui, lui disant qu'il attendrait que son petit frère ait un moment de libre, celui-ci put enfin éteindre son téléphone et se concentrer sur la route._

_A une intersection, il fut distrait par une charmante scène : des danseurs accomplissaient leur art sur la place, jouant parfaitement avec leur corps. Trop absorbé par ce doux spectacle, Castiel en fut tiré par un bruit monstrueux et un choc qui le fit aller vers le pare-brise. _

_-Merde ! jura-t-il en sortant de son sublime ami à quatre roues._

_De l'autre côté, une autre personne jurait aussi, sortant de sa voiture infiniment trop noir au goût de ce pauvre photographe. Les deux voitures venaient de se rentrer dedans ! Une femme sortit de l'automobile, en rogne contre cet idiot qui était trop occupé à admirer l'horrible danse des crétins._

_-Vous pouvez pas faire attention, pov' vieux ?! s'énerva-t-elle._

_-Je ne suis pas si vieux ! minauda-t-il, lui lançant un regard noir._

_La jeune femme, environ la vingtaine comme lui, enleva ses lunettes de soleil de ses yeux. Un beau regard mi-vert mi-noisette, un regard hazel qui le regardait avec énervement et exaspération._

_-Vous inquiétez pas, je vais voir si j'ai pas causé de dégâts ! soupira-t-il, se pencha vers le capot de la demoiselle._

_Cette dernière, d'abord encore énervée, tourna vite son regard vers le postérieur de l'homme. Moui, il était à son goût...un peu moins vêtu et coloré et ça serait parfait ! En fait, elle n'aimait pas seulement son adorable popotin, ses deux saphirs lui plaisaient également. Surtout ses yeux en fait, malgré l'horrible voiture qu'il conduisait._

_-Au fait, je m'appelle Castiel Novak, lança le photographe pour détendre l'atmosphère._

_-Ravie de faire votre rencontre, cher Castiel Novak ! Moi c'est Megan Masters, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Meg, commença-t-elle à le charmer._

_Et c'était là que leur histoire avait commencé, sur une intersection, alors qu'ils bloquaient plein de voitures en restant là à se regarder, l'air de se dire qu'ils allaient passer de merveilleux moments ensemble. »_

* * *

**Chapitre un peu plus long et qui vous donne des réponses, je l'espère^^ **

**Une review ne prend pas beaucoup de temps à écrire (:**

**A lundi prochain (les vacances, enfin!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour! Comme prévu, le chapitre 9 est là! Cas' et Dean se rapprochent un peu plus à chaque fois^^**

**Merci pour vos reviews, merci beaucoup (:**

**Bonne lecture! (et bonnes vacances!)**

* * *

Ce matin là, le réveil de Dean ne sonna pas, car on était dimanche, et le dimanche était réservé au repos et à la famille. Ce furent les lèvres de sa femme qui le réveillèrent, des lèvres douces sur son cou. Il lança un petit gémissement signalant son réveil, alors qu'un œil émeraude fit son entrée, suivit de l'autre. L'odeur d'un délicieux petit déjeuner emplit rapidement les narines du docteur. Oh, Lisa avait déjà préparé le petit déjeuner ?!

-Bonjour chéri ! sourit-elle, toute trace d'énervement ayant disparu.

Car oui, ils s'étaient encore disputés le soir où Dean était rentré en retard. C'était le jour où il avait emmené Castiel au port, il était rentré très tard car ayant décidé de prendre quelques autres patients en rendez-vous. Lisa ne savait bien entendu pas ce qu'il avait fait durant l'après-midi, il lui avait simplement expliqué qu'il avait eu une réunion très importante, elle n'y avait vu que du feu. Ou pas, car peut-être avait-elle appelé Amy, la secrétaire de son cher époux.

Heureusement que tout s'était arrangé, ils avaient failli en venir aux cris...mais ils se pardonnaient toujours tout, rien ne pourrait briser leur couple, songea Dean avec un léger sourire alors qu'il émergeait totalement du sommeil réparateur. Après avoir enfilé un caleçon et une chemise, les matins étaient légèrement froids ici, il se dirigea enfin vers la cuisine pour dévorer son petit déjeuner. Programme d'aujourd'hui : promenade dans le par cet pique-nique. Une bonne journée de détente, en perspective.

**...**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**...**

Lisa alla vite à la boîte aux lettres, priant tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait pour avoir enfin son nouveau matériel de peinture. Ca faisait une semaine qu'elle avait commandée, une semaine que rien ne venait, et ce genre de bourdes de son fournisseur ne se produisait en moyenne...jamais. Elle fut donc très heureuse en voyant son colis arriver, et le reste du courrier alla dans sa main immédiatement. Tout cela datait de samedi, malheureusement. Beaucoup de lettres...pourquoi n'avait-elle pas fouillé dans la boîte aux lettres hier ? Bonne question...trop occupée à admirer Dean ! Elle feuilleta brièvement et distraitement les lettres et publicités tandis que Dean s'étouffait de rire en regardant un dessin animé.

-Chéri, t'es vraiment qu'un enfant..., soupira-t-elle, voyant qu'il regardait « Dora ».

-Mais quoi, je la trouve tellement nulle que j'en ris ! ne put-il s'empêcher de répondre alors qu'un nouveau rire le prenait à nouveau.

Comment ce beau gosse pouvait-il être docteur alors qu'il n'était jamais sérieux ? Lisa se le demandait encore, malgré qu'elle sache pourquoi il avait décidé de devenir docteur, et pourtant ce métier là ne lui correspondait pas du tout. Alors qu'elle songeait à un Dean policier ou dans l'armée, l'imaginant parfaitement en tenue, une lettre attira son attention. Son regard se figea en voyant qui avait envoyé ce courrier là.

-Dean ? interpella-t-elle, sa voix prenant une teinte légèrement colérique aux oreilles de son mari.

Ce dernier, entendant cette colère grondant, se détourna vite de la télévision et s'intéressa rapidement à sa femme, la questionnant du regard. Si elle prenait cette voix là, c'était qu'elle n'était pas du tout heureuse. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas encore reçu son matériel ? Hypothèse à éliminer quand son regard fut attiré par la grosse boîte se tenant sagement sur la table. Et dire que sa carte bleue avait presque failli dégringoler avec ça...c'était que ça coûtait très cher, ces machins là !

-Oui Lisa ? encouragea-t-il, alors que Lisa ne parlait toujours pas.

-Tu as donné notre adresse à ton patient ?

-Lequel, tu sais que j'en ai plein, soupira-t-il.

-Castiel Novak, siffla-t-elle, de nouveau remontée.

Aie, ça commençait mal...Dean commença à craindre que la fin de la journée se passe dans une ambiance à en faire hurler les crétins de la télé qui prenaient la vie pour un truc tout rose. Et puis pourquoi lui parlait-elle de Castiel, d'ailleurs ?

-Bah...ouais, je lui ai dit où on habitait, admit-il prudemment. Pourquoi, ça pose un problème ?

-Oui, ça en pose un ! C'est notre vie privée ! s'insurgea-t-elle.

-Et alors ? S'il ne se sent vraiment pas bien, il peut venir...

-Alors je suppose que cette lettre relate tous ses malheurs ? grommela-t-elle, balançant la lettre sur la table.

Dean, curieux, fit venir l'enveloppe à lui et regarda l'adresse. Il reconnaissait sans peine l'écriture de son cher patient. Une jolie petite écriture penchée bien qu'un peu maladroite, mais il nota les traits nouveaux de cette écriture. Castiel avait sans doute essayé d'être le plus lisible possible, cette attention fit sourire le blond.

-Et ça te fait sourire en plus ?! Dean, ce type entre dans ta vie comme ça et toi tu ne dis rien ?!

-Oh ça va Lisa ! Il peut m'écrire s'il en a besoin ! s'énerva-t-il légèrement avant de filer lire la lettre, son cœur se remettant doucement à battre de joie.

Et ça, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi ce phénomène. Dès qu'il voyait Castiel, dès qu'on lui parlait de lui, son cœur se remettait irrémédiablement à battre de joie, de bonheur. Son brun le rendait heureux, tout simplement. Peut-être même plus que Lisa, malgré qu'il eut du mal à se l'avouer. Pour oublier cette constatation qui ne l'animait pas franchement de gaieté, il s'enferma dans son bureau pour lire la lettre en paix. Une lettre relatant la rencontre de deux êtres.

**...**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**...**

_« Dimanche, 30 mars 2014,_

_Je me sens étrange aujourd'hui. __En fait, je me sens étrange depuis ma dernière rencontre avec Dean Winchester. C'est un très bon docteur, tu sais ? De là-haut, j'espère que tu vois ce qui se passe. Je te promets que je fais tout pour guérir. J'ai failli te rejoindre il n'y a pas longtemps, tu sais ? Mais Dean m'a sauvé, il commence à me sauver en tout cas. J'ai fais le premier pas, je l'ai appelé. On s'est parlé pendant qu'il était en vacances._

_Si tu savais comme je me sens étrange depuis que nous nous parlons plus souvent lui et moi. Je en saurais décrire cela en précision, mais je peux te dire que j'ai l'impression que mon cœur bat plus fort à chaque fois, comme il battait en ta présence. Je ne vois plus autant le noir dans ma vie, même si parfois tout est tellement sombre que j'ai peur de tomber. J'apprécie qu'il pose un regard gentil sur moi, avec lui je sais qu'on ne me traitera pas de monstre ou de briseur de vie._

_Et pourtant, toi tu sais la vérité. Toute la vérité, même si tu es au ciel. Ma chérie, je crois bien que je suis entrain de devenir un autre homme, peut-être suis-je sur le point de redevenir celui que tu as connu ? Une part de moi le veut et s'accroche donc à ce docteur, mais l'autre refuse que j'éprouve d'autres sentiments que la culpabilité et la tristesse. Je pourrais briser sa famille aussi, et ça je ne le veux pas. Dean mérite mieux que ça._

_Tu sais comment il m'a appelé la dernière fois ? Il m'a donné un surnom que j'ai trouvé poétique, même s'il est court. « Cas' » voilà mon surnom. Dis, comment le trouves-tu ? Est-ce mieux que « Cassie » ? Je me sens revivre, ma chérie, alors tu devras attendre encore un peu avant de me revoir devant toi, mais je promets de rester tien pour toujours._

_A très bientôt mon cœur, je me sens mieux. »_

**...**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**...**

Le soleil fit son apparition complète plus tard dans la journée. Ses rayons illuminaient le grand parc dans lequel Dean et Lisa allaient passer le reste de la journée complète. Tout était beau ainsi, baigné dans la clarté de l'astre. Les deux mariés firent un petit tour, appréciant cette petite promenade. Lisa se tenait au bras de son blond, l'observant et tentant d'oublier sa colère de tout à l'heure. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de gâcher cette journée à cause d'une lettre, mais elle se promit d'aller voir de quoi il s'agissait plus tard.

-Ca fait un sacré bout de temps que nous ne sommes pas allés ici, fit-elle remarquer, sourcillant.

Oui, très longtemps. Trop longtemps à son goût, même. Mais avec les métiers qu'elle et Dean avaient...et les fréquentations douteuses de son mari, surtout, c'était compliqué ! Et puis, les croisières étaient mieux qu'une balade, mais elle ne disait rien à une journée entre amoureux de temps en temps, et pour une fois, Dean avait même éteint son portable, c'était une merveilleuse chose !

-Je compte bien rendre cette journée encore meilleure ! Alors, qu'avons-nous pour pique-niquer ? s'intéressa Dean, se léchant déjà les babines à l'idée d'un pique-nique au soleil !

-Dean ! s'indigna-t-elle.

Décidément, ce glouton ne pensait qu'à manger. Rien d'étonnant, et sous ces faux reproches, le blond savait parfaitement que Lisa était juste attendri de le voir ainsi. Mais que voulait-elle ?! Ce n'était pas de sa faute si son estomac parlait aussi pour lui ! En attendant l'heure du repas qui sonnait à grands pas, Dean avisa un petit coin tranquille et déroula la serviette à carreaux qu'il avait amenés pour manger proprement. Il s'assit dessus et ferma doucement les yeux. Il avait observé Castiel faire cela la dernière fois, et se demandait pourquoi faire cela. Cette sensation de noir était perturbante, mais quand des bruits lui parvinrent, le docteur crut comprendre pourquoi son patient aux beaux saphirs faisait ça. Ca détendait vraiment.

-Dean ? interrompit cependant Lisa, intriguée par ce qu'il faisait.

-Un ami m'a donné l'idée de faire ça. Il a fermé les yeux pendant plusieurs minutes pour écouter les bruits. Au début je l'ai pris pour un dingue parce que pour moi ça n'a rien d'intéressant, écouter les oiseaux et tout ça, mais tu devrais vraiment essayer, ça détend, souffla-t-il.

-Viens plutôt m'embrasser, tu veux ?! gronda-t-elle gentiment, bien qu'attendrie par les paroles de son mari.

C'était vrai que Dean n'aimait pas forcément la nature, mais ce comportement était presque admirable de sa part. Et voilà que maintenant il écoutait la nature dans son intégralité, c'était beau à voir tout de même ! Lisa n'en pensa pas davantage, heureuse de sentir des lèvres sur les siennes.

**...**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**...**

-Je vais chercher de quoi boire, y a un distributeur là bas ! renseigna Dean, piquant un peu d'argent dans le sac de sa bien aimée pour s'en aller.

Il ne se pressa pas, aimant sentir la chaleur des rayons lumineux le transpercer. Même les coups de soleil éventuels ne lui faisaient pas peur ! Ses pas le guidèrent finalement jusqu'au distributeur. L'engin refusant d'abord de fonctionner, Dean perdit patience. Lui et la patience, cela dit, c'était une longue histoire...il n'avait pas la patience parmi ses vertus, surtout ! Un tapotement timide sur son épaule lui fit lever la tête. Et là, le nom résonna tout simplement :

-Cas' ! Enfin...Castiel !

Un sourire lui répondit pour lui dire que le surnom ne déplaisait vraiment pas à son interlocuteur. Heureux de cette constatation, Dean serra sa main dans la sienne.

-Comment vas-tu, Cas' ? interrogea-t-il, un sourire pendu aux lèvres sans même savoir pourquoi il souriait autant.

_« Vais bien ! Vous ? »_ écrivit-il sur son carnet, un nouveau d'après ce que Dean pouvait observer.

-D'abord, tu me tutoies, ensuite...je vais bien ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, je croyais que le dimanche, tu restais au lit...

_« Envie de promenade et soleil. Toi ? » _

-Je suis venu passer la journée ici avec ma femme.

_« Lisa ? »_

-Oui, retourne-toi, regarde, c'est la superbe brune sur la serviette rouge et blanche ! indiqua Dean, montrant son emplacement.

Castiel tendit les yeux puis aperçut enfin la dulcinée de son docteur. Elle était belle, vraiment belle, même s'il ne la voyait que de loin. Elle avait de la chance d'avoir Dean, pensa-t-il rapidement avant de se détourner pour revenir sur le blond.

-J'ai reçu ta lettre, Cas'. C'était...magnifique, avoua finalement ledit blond.

_« Pensais partager un souvenir avec toi. »_ inscrivit-il simplement, après avoir hésité sur les mots.

-T'as bien fait. Merci...et puis tu vois que tu peux écrire sans oublier de mots ! Une phrase en entier ? quémanda-t-il avec un nouveau sourire confiant.

Castiel sembla hésiter. Il n'aimait plus écrire en entier devant les autres, mais il l'avait bien fait en écrivant une lettre pour son ami, et l'envie de ne pas le décevoir l'empêchait de lui refuser cette faveur. Il mit la seule phrase lui venant à l'esprit à ce moment présent.

_« Merci d'être mon ami, Dean. »_

Alors que le blond s'apprêtait à, sans arrière pensée, faire une accolade à son nouvel ami brun, Lisa arriva. Elle s'était inquiétée de ne pas voir revenir Dean rapidement, et l'avait cherché du regard pour le trouver en compagnie d'un jeune homme. La trentaine à peu près, brun et mal coiffé, un trench-coat sur le dos, que pouvait bien faire son mari avec cet homme ? Elle s'était empressée d'aller voir, intriguée que Dean s'arrête pour cet étrange jeune homme.

-Dean ? demanda-t-elle, se mettant près de son mari et regardant curieusement l'homme en face d'eux.

-Lisa, te je présente Castiel ! Castiel Novak. Cas', c'est donc Lisa, ma femme, présenta-t-il, une lueur heureuse dans les yeux.

La brune parut surprise. D'une, parce qu'elle n'imaginait pas du tout Castiel comme ça. Dean ne l'avait jamais décrit physiquement, elle ne pouvait pas se faire une idée de qui était entrain de lui prendre son mari. Et de deux, depuis quand il l'appelait par un surnom ?! Il n'était pas devenu ami avec un de ses patients tout de même ?! Mais pour faire bonne figure, elle se força à sourire et tendit une main à Castiel, qui la prit et la serra avec un léger sourire.

Intérieurement, il était heureux de pouvoir connaitre cette personne là. Une personne qui comptait plus que tout au monde pour Dean, et ça le rendait plus qu'heureux de voir que le docteur avait vraiment une femme bien pour s'occuper de lui.

-Dean, tu as la boisson ? s'empressa cependant de demander Lisa.

-Ouais, je les ai ! Cas' peut rester avec nous ?

-Je pense qu'il a d'autres choses à faire ? Mr Novak ? demanda-t-elle, plissant les sourcils.

Mordillant nerveusement ses lèvres, le brun acquiesça les paroles de Mme Winchester, faisant un regard d'excuse. Il crut voir les yeux de Dean briller de déception, et se promit de lui donner des nouvelles très rapidement, malgré que leur prochain rendez-vous ne soit pas encore programmé. Il n'était pas le plus malade non plus. Après des gestes de la main, Castiel s'en alla véritablement du parc, retournant vers la circulation de la ville.

Dean parut très déçu, mais n'en montra rien à Lisa. Il aurait aimé que la paix revienne entre elle et lui par le biais de Castiel, mais pour une première rencontre, ça aurait pu être pire ! Et déjà dans sa tête, l'envie express d'inviter son ami à la maison lui venait. Il ne tarderait pas à l'inviter, oh ça oui ! Et Lisa serait heureuse et confiante quand elle le connaitrait, car qui pouvait ne pas vouloir Castiel alors qu'il était adorable une fois qu'on le connaissait bien ? Car oui, Dean pensait bien le connaitre.

* * *

**Les commentaires motivent les auteurs**

**Et leur donnent une immense chaleur au cœur.**

**Ils peuvent ensuite contenter les lecteurs!**

**Alors ça serait pour moi un honneur**

**De vous donner des chapitres plein de bonheur**

**(le premier qui dit malheur**

**Je lui fais un regard destructeur x)**

**Oui, oui, une poésie ridicule...c'est pas ma faute, je ne me suis pas réveillée à l'heure :p**

**Sur ce, bonne journée (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bien le bonjour à tous! Z'êtes prêts pour une nouvelle semaine? Voici donc un nouveau chapitre pour vous consoler (ou pas...) de la semaine qui vous attend! **

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

**Guest: Bienvenu à toi dans ma fic, déjà! Et ensuite, merci pour ta review! J'espère que la suite te plaira alors! **

**Madi: Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews (autant sur cette fic que sur les autres!) Oh, j'espère que le tome 1 t'a plu, les deux autres tomes sont mis en ligne donc si ça t'a plu, tu pourras toujours admirer (un bien grand mot...) la suite (catastrophique par moment!) de cette étrange histoire de baiser! Merci beaucoup pour les compliments, ça m'a fait rougir et ça me fait plaisir! Ahah, le fait de vérifier tous les jours, ce n'est pas un peu excessif? x) Y a intérêt à ce que ce soit pas moi, la pimbêche, d'abord! Merci encore pour ta review!**

**Je vois que beaucoup détestent Lisa, je crois que vous aurez une nouvelle raison de vouloir lui tordre le cou bientôt x) Merci pour vos reviews, elles sont si gentilles!**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Lorsque, le soir, Dean et Lisa rentrèrent chez eux, il faisait nuit et l'air était plus frais. Dean regarda les étoiles un moment, et songea à sortir le télescope pour observer un peu le ciel avant de dormir, car il était un amateur d'observation du ciel et ce depuis toujours. C'était son petit frère, Samuel, qui lui avait refilé l'horrible malédiction, celle d'aimer les étoiles et de se relaxer rien qu'en les regardant. Manque de chance, cette nuit là, les nuages étaient trop présents pour qu'il puisse admirer la beauté de l'univers sous ses yeux.

-Dean, grommela simplement Lisa, le pressant de rentrer.

-Eh, Lisa, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?! s'inquiéta-t-il.

Il ne s'était rien passé de grave durant cette journée, pourtant, mis à part la petite dispute du matin et la rencontre avec Castiel, mais tout s'était bien passé, alors pourquoi Lisa semblait-elle exaspérée et en colère ? Jugeant préférable ne pas la contrarier, l'homme rentra à ses côtés, n'attendant pas de réponse à sa question. Sa femme fila en effet à la salle de bains sans lui répondre. Elle devait sans aucun doute le bouder.

**...**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**...**

_« -Est-ce que ça fait vraiment mal ? demanda Castiel à une femme brune allongée sur le canapé._

_Il était penché vers elle, regardant curieusement son ventre arrondi. Oh, il n'était plus un enfant, ni même un adolescent, alors il savait bien que ça faisait mal de porter un bébé, mais il ne pouvait résister à l'envie de demander cela._

_-Moins mal, mais ça fait quand même mal, lui répondit gentiment la brune._

_-Je sais déjà que ça sera un garçon ! _

_-Un garçon qui sera très actif je crois..., soupira la pauvre femme, caressant son ventre dans l'espoir de calmer le bébé en elle._

_C'était qu'il était déjà très actif ce bébé ! Castiel eut l'envie de sentir les coups de son petit frère, ou de sa petite sœur d'ailleurs, et posa une main douce sur le ventre de sa mère, car il s'agissait de sa mère._

_-Qui de Bal', moi ou lui bouge le plus ? interrogea-t-il, sûr que ça serait Balthazar._

_-Sans hésitation, c'est toi, Castiel. Tu n'arrêtais pas de bouger, j'ai vite su que tu voudrais sortir le plus rapidement possible, se plaignit sa mère._

_-Maman ! _

_-Comment ça se passe avec...Megan, c'est ça ? Quand viendra-t-elle ? préféra-t-elle détourner le sujet, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. »_

Castiel se réveilla brutalement, l'esprit embrouillé par son souvenir. Il regarda l'heure sur son petit réveil, à peine quatre heures du matin. Sa tête retomba mollement sur l'oreiller alors qu'il essayait de contrôler sa respiration. Pourquoi fallait-il que les doux moments soient brisés par les souvenirs douloureux du passé ?

**...**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**...**

Après un réveil où il était seul dans son lit, Dean s'habilla tranquillement puis alla dans la cuisine prendre un rapide petit déjeuner. Juste un petit verre de jus de fruit et une maigre part de tarte. Il avisa rapidement la liste de courses se trouvant sur la table, et soupira. Lisa était déjà partie faire il ne savait quoi, alors forcément c'était à lui, l'homme de la famille, d'aller faire les courses ! Cruelle vie...de mauvaise grâce, il prit son portefeuille et s'en alla sans tarder à sa voiture, prenant la route pour le centre ville bondé. Son regard s'acharna à pulvériser tous les idiots qui regardaient mal son bijou, son Bébé de toujours. Il n'entendit pas non plus les klaxons des autres automobilistes lui demandant de rouler plus vite, car sa musique préférée était à la radio. Dieu ce que c'était bon de se relaxer avec ça !

Les courses furent faites rapidement, malgré que Dean se demandait à quoi telle chose servait et où on trouvait ça. Les courses, c'était pour les femmes, point barre ! Il s'arrêta en voyant la scène devant lui. A l'autre bout du couloir des surgelés, il y avait Castiel ?! Oui, le brun aux yeux bleus qui avait l'air d'avoir mal dormi. Sans réfléchir, Dean s'avança vers lui, inquiet par cette mine ! Et pourtant ils s'étaient vus le dimanche, hier...que s'était-il donc passé ?!

-Castiel ! s'écria-t-il, poussant gentiment les passants aux caddies hideux.

Le muet fronça les sourcils. Quelqu'un venait de le nommer. Il tourna la tête des deux côtés, cherchant qui pouvait bien le connaitre, et ses yeux croisèrent les émeraudes de son docteur. Une lueur heureuse brilla dans son regard bleuté, alors qu'il se rapprochait de Dean, le saluant de la main pour le saluer.

-On arrête pas de se croiser partout, dis-moi ! sourit son ami, lui faisant un brève accolade.

Dean s'empêcha en effet de le prendre véritablement dans ses bras comme le feraient deux frères ou plus. Castiel était encore un peu bloqué, mieux valait rester à des contacts simples pour éviter de le faire se renfermer sur lui-même encore une fois, et puis, un vrai câlin, ce n'était pas professionnel ! Le docteur songea un instant que rien de sa relation actuelle avec Castiel n'était, malheureusement, pas professionnel.

-Dis, j'aurais besoin d'aide. Je ne connais pas trop ce magasin, et ma femme cherche ça...tu sais où c'est ? quémanda-t-il, oubliant ses pensées et tendant le bout de papier à Castiel.

Ce dernier prit le temps de lire les mots non barrés. Une écriture élégante de femme, à coup sûr. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour trouver les rayons que Dean devait voir. Il l'y mena avec une certaine joie, toute trace de fatigue disparaissant de son visage à la simple vue du blond. Lorsque Dean eut trouvé toutes ses affaires, il ne voulut pas quitter Castiel, étrangement. Il le lui fit clairement savoir, et les deux êtres décidèrent de sortir ensemble du magasin pour profiter du beau temps. Dean paya pour Castiel, puis le mena dehors.

-Merde ! grommela-t-il, voyant qu'il pleuvait.

_« D'accord avec toi. »_ griffonna le muet, mettant sa capuche.

Il constata que son ami ne portait en revanche qu'une chemise, et finit par lui proposer sa veste, ce que refusa bien sûr Dean. Pas question que Castiel soit malade et n'attrape un rhume à cause de lui et de ses imprudences ! Regarder la météo, toujours regarder la météo, toujours cette phrase, aujourd'hui il comprenait pourquoi !

-Cas', viens t'abriter dans ma voiture ! demanda-t-il sans attendre, prenant les mains du brun pour l'amener à sa superbe Impala.

Castiel ne rechigna pas à le suivre, et s'assit vite dans Bébé, s'empêchant de secouer ses cheveux en bataille d'être trop mouillés. Les capuches de vêtement sportif, une vraie plaie, elles ne servaient strictement à rien! Pendant qu'il jurait mentalement de ce mauvais temps pluvieux, Dean se permit de le regarder légèrement. Il devait bien admettre que Castiel était beau comme ça, les cheveux plaqués sur son front et des gouttes d'eau tombant de son visage, de sa nuque cachée par le vêtement. Sa respiration haletante d'avoir couru sous la pluie, sa peau trempée par les larmes du ciel...durant quelques instants, le blond s'étonna de sa soudaine poésie. Et dire qu'il n'aurait jamais décrit Lisa comme ça...il débloquait, tout simplement !

-Je suis bien content d'être venu en voiture...dis Castiel, tu as acheté des vêtements ? interrogea-t-il, regardant sa propre apparence encore moins soignée que celle du brun.

Castiel fit un petit non de la tête, semblant désolé de voir l'état de Dean. Il laissa errer son regard sur lui quelques secondes supplémentaires, et s'inquiéta. Dean était trempé de la tête aux pieds. Il allait vraiment attraper froid s'il restait comme ça longtemps !

_« T'amène chez moi, veux bien ? »_ écrivit-il sur son carnet qui, lui, avait été épargné.

-Castiel, tu...tu m'invites chez toi ? fut-il surpris.

_« Oui ! Vas attraper froid comme ça... »_

-Bon, euh...d'accord ! Tu me guides ?

_« Prends le volant ? »_

-Nan, y a que moi qui conduits ! défendit rapidement Dean, catégorique sur ce point.

Même s'il avait confiance en Castiel, personne d'autre que lui n'aurait _**JAMAIS**_ le droit de pouvoir conduire Bébé et de mettre ses viles mains sur son volant, ni d'écraser les pédales sous ses pieds, ni de s'asseoir à la place du conducteur. Plutôt embrasser sa secrétaire plutôt que de prêter son amour de toujours à quelqu'un, même Castiel ! Ce dernier sembla s'amuser de la réaction surdimensionnée de Dean, et le guida juste, faisant des gestes pour se faire comprendre.

**...**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**...**

Quand elle se fut assurée du départ de son mari, Lisa courut dans son bureau privé. Elle s'était cachée en attendant qu'il s'en aille rapidement. Son esprit avait réfléchi toute la nuit, elle était obsédée par la lettre qu'avait envoyé Castiel à Dean, et soupçonnait que leur relation ne soit plus professionnelle. Non, elle devait en être sûre. Un coup d'œil à droite, un autre à gauche, puis elle s'engouffra dans le bureau encombré de son époux désordonné.

Durant des minutes qui lui parurent être des heures, Lisa fouina prudemment dans les affaires de Dean, prenant soin de les remettre à leur place ensuite. Il ne devrait pas savoir qu'elle avait fouillé dans son bordel personnel ! Finalement, alors qu'elle croyait avoir perdu, la lettre apparut miraculeusement sous ses yeux, émergeant des dossiers médicaux des patients timbrés de son mari. Elle prit vite la lettre et s'assit sur le siège confortable de Dean, commençant sa lecture. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand comme des soucoupes et sa bouche s'entrouvrit. Espèce d'imbécile...

**...**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**...**

_« Nous sommes chez moi ! »_ annonça avec une certaine fierté Castiel, attirant Dean dans son appartement au 4ème étage.

Le jeune homme blond regarda curieusement les lieux et fut attiré par la baie vitrée se trouvant au salon. Magnifique vue ! Il se permit d'avancer jusqu'à la fenêtre, et observa l'extérieur avant de se retourner, le sourire aux lèvres.

-T'es vraiment bien installé ici, Castiel ! C'est calme je suppose.

Un hochement de tête lui répondit. Castiel s'absenta quelques instants le temps d'aller chercher des serviettes pour lui et Dean, puis il en passa à son invité qui les prit sans hésiter, enlevant sa chemise trempée pour s'essuyer un minimum. En lui jetant un bref regard, Castiel put constater qu'il avait des muscles ! Et qu'il était beau, mine de rien, mais il n'alla pas plus loin dans ses songes, préférant changer de vêtements. Quand il revint pour la seconde fois, il avait des affaires dans les bras et en proposa à Dean, qui accepta avec un sourire.

-On fait la même taille, c'est cool ça ! s'exclama-t-il, regardant ses nouveaux vêtements.

Il aimait beaucoup ce tee-shirt là, c'était presque son genre à lui. Son regard fut finalement attiré une nouvelle fois par Castiel qui lui demandait quelque chose.

_« Une boisson ? »_

-Euh...t'as de la bière, Cas' ?

_« Bien sûr ! » _

Filant vite chercher ce qu'il fallait, Castiel prit soin de mettre à l'aise Dean, lui soutirant par mal de froncements de sourcil. C'était au docteur de le rendre à l'aise, pas à lui, le patient ! Et voilà que les rôles s'inversaient...Dean, constatant avec un certain sourire cela, s'installa confortablement sur le canapé et prit la bière que lui tendait son ami.

-Merci de m'accueillir chez toi, Cas'...ça fait du bien de respirer, avoua-t-il.

_« Du bien ? »_ griffonna Castiel, intéressé par ce que disait le blondinet.

-Ouais...ça fait vraiment du bien.

_« Peux en savoir plus ? »_

-Tu es sûr que ça t'intéresserait ? C'est toi mon patient, pas toi le docteur...

_« Peux être les deux ! »_ bouda-t-il gentiment.

-Cas'...ok ! Ca fait du bien de respirer, d'être avec toi parce que...ce métier, ça ne m'intéresse plus beaucoup tu sais ? Sauf quand c'est toi que j'ai en face de moi. Tu vois, j'ai vraiment envie de t'aider. J'aime voir tes progrès, voir ton regard briller. Ca me rend heureux de savoir que je suis utile à quelqu'un, avoua-t-il avec hésitation, choisissant bien ses mots.

Avouer ses pensées et ses sentiments, pour Dean, c'était une plaie, alors les dire à une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas il y avait seulement un mois, c'était censé être dur, et pourtant il savait qu'il pourrait faire confiance à ce jeune brun. Castiel avait ce petit quelque chose qui le rendait confiant. En l'observant de ses émeraudes, il put constater aisément que son patient voulait en savoir plus !

-Avec Lisa, c'est...tu vois, je ne me plais plus trop avec elle. On se dispute souvent, on a des caractères bien trempés...avec toi je peux parler sans me prendre la tête.

_« Peux pas parler... »_

-Je sais Cas'. Je t'ai pas blessé au moins ? s'inquiéta Dean, craignant d'avoir offensé le muet.

Celui-ci hocha négativement la tête, le rassurant. Le reste de l'après-midi, Dean le passa avec son ami, heureux de pouvoir être tranquille avec lui. Ils ne parlèrent plus beaucoup de leurs sentiments, Castiel proposant à Dean de regarder une saga très connue. Le docteur accepta sans condition, se mettant devant la télé. Durant le visionnage, il y eut quelques commentaires se ressemblant pour les deux êtres, et leurs mains s'effleuraient parfois. Cette vie tranquille avait le goût d'une vie heureuse, pour une fois. Mais tout moment de joie devait prendre fin, malheureusement pour eux.

**...**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**...**

-Où est-ce que tu étais passé ?! s'énerva tout de suite Lisa lorsqu'elle vit son mari rentrer, les sacs de course en main.

-Faire les courses, Liz ' ! s'écria-t-il comme si c'était une évidence.

Les sacs finirent posés sur la table, et alors que Dean allait embrasser sa femme brune colérique, cette dernière le repoussa brutalement.

-Tu vas tout me dire !

-Te dire quoi, Lisa ? Je te dis tout ! soupira-t-il, sentant déjà la nouvelle dispute venir...

-Ce que tu fous avec Castiel.

-Je suis son docteur et lui mon patient, mon métier c'est de l'aider, Lisa. Qu'est-ce que tu me reproches ?

-De ne plus être professionnel avec lui. Depuis qu'il est entré dans ta vie, tout a changé ! Tu ne penses qu'à ton travail, tu ne te préoccupes plus autant de moi, et tu fricotes avec ton patient ! cracha-t-elle, ses yeux noisettes brillant de larmes.

-Lisa..., commença Dean, ne sachant ce qui arrivait à sa femme, mais tentant déjà de la consoler de la future crise de larmes à venir.

Que ce soit de son côté ou celui de sa femme, les crises de larmes n'arrivaient pas souvent. C'était tellement rare que l'un d'eux ne pleure, surtout devant l'autre, alors l'inquiétude céda en lui. Quelque chose de grave venait sans doute de se passer pour Lisa.

-J'ai lu la lettre qu'il t'a envoyé, Dean, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça !

-C'était privé, Lisa, t'as pas à regarder dans mes affaires, s'énerva-t-il au quart de tour.

L'idée qu'on ait pu fouillé dans ses papiers le rendait énervé lui aussi. Sa femme n'avait pas choisi le bon moment pour fouiner dans son bureau, décidément.

-Tu n'es qu'un...tu veux tout briser, hein ? Ou c'est lui, c'est ton adorable muet qui te rend comme ça ?! Il veut briser notre couple, c'est ça ?!

-Mais...qu'est-ce que tu racontes voyons ?! Il m'a juste décrit sa rencontre avec sa fiancée parce que je lui ais décrite la mienne avec toi pour le mettre en confiance ! essaya-t-il de se justifier maladroitement, n'ayant pas l'habitude de devoir se justifier.

-Et c'est pour ça qu'il a écrit qu'il ne voulait plus être loin de toi ?! cria-t-elle, la rage prenant part d'elle.

-T'y es pas, Liz' ! Il veut juste me dire que je l'aide...

-Et toi, est-ce que tu m'aides, toi ? reprocha-t-elle, menaçant de craquer.

-Je fais tout pour t'aider aussi ! protesta-t-il.

Cette conversation ne mènerait à rien de toute manière, il en avait bien conscience. Chacun défendrait son opinion, ils allaient se taper dessus mentalement, une gifle irait sur ses joues et une insulte sur Lisa, et ensuite ils se bouderaient durant la nuit...sauf que cette fois-ci, ça avait vraiment l'air grave. Qu'est-ce qui avait déclenché cette colère, déjà ? Castiel, mais pourquoi lui ? Il n'y était pour rien, Dean souhaitait juste le sortir de sa dépression et de son mutisme !

-Ecoute Lisa, on va plus en parler, ok ? J'ai eu une journée chargée, et...

-Ce ne sont pas tes vêtements, interrompit la brune.

-Cas' m'en a prêté parce qu'il pleuvait, j'ai passé l'après-midi avec lui, t'es satisfaite ? grogna-t-il, énervé de ne pas pouvoir faire entendre raison à cette tête de mule !

-Tu l'as passé où, ton après-midi ? Dans son lit peut-être ? fulmina-t-elle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

-Non, sur son canapé !

-C'est encore pire, espèce de salaud ! hurla finalement la femme, n'en pouvant plus de cette pression sur ses épaules.

-_**LISA**_ !

Ce premier cri en engendra d'autres, et la dispute ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter, jusqu'à ce que, excédée de ne pas se faire comprendre, et après avoir giflé Dean comme ce dernier l'avait prévu, la phrase fatale tomba :

-Je suis enceinte.

* * *

**LACHEZ VOS HACHES ET VOS ARMES! **

**Et...un commentaire si vous n'êtes pas trop remontés? x)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! Voici comme prévu la suite de la fic (: **

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires, Ô génialissimes lecteurs et lectrices!**

**Bonne lecture à présent!**

* * *

Pour le reste de la soirée, Lisa vira Dean de la chambre et la ferma à clef pour pleurer en paix, tandis que son mari devait dormir sur le canapé. Dean y alla mollement, ne prenant même pas de couverture. Sa peau était pâle, ses yeux perdus dans l'incompréhension et la peur. La peur de quoi ? Que cette dispute ait endommagé son couple, peut-être. Que Lisa veuille le priver de leur bébé qu'elle portait dans son ventre ?

En pensant à cette révélation, ses poils se hérissèrent entièrement le long de tout son corps. Il allait être père bientôt. C'était une pensée déroutante, parce qu'il ne s'était jamais attendu à une nouvelle comme celle-ci, surtout annoncée au milieu d'une dispute. Il ne se plaignait même pas de la gifle que lui avait administrée sa femme, comprenant qu'elle puisse avoir ce comportement. Elle craignait juste qu'il veuille détruire leur couple en restant trop accroché à son bouleau, mais que pouvait-il faire ? Tout abandonner et rester avec Lisa, ou garder un œil sur son travail pour s'assurer que ses patients allaient bien ?

Honnêtement, choisir entre les deux lui était impossible, mais il allait sûrement devoir choisir. Sa vie privée ou sa vie professionnelle, en sachant que dans les deux cas il allait perdre quelque chose. Grognant de penser autant, il enfonça sa tête dans le coussin se trouvant sous lui, et s'endormit difficilement. Et le lendemain, il allait de nouveau travailler...

**...**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**...**

-Dean, j'ai réfléchi durant cette nuit, l'interpella sa femme alors qu'ils déjeunaient à l'opposé de l'autre.

Il se contenta de lui faire un regard intéressé malgré les légères poches sous ses yeux. Le canapé n'était toujours pas assez confortable pour dormir, apparemment ! Lisa, après hésitation, finit par se lancer, prenant son courage à deux mains sans oser regarder Dean dans les yeux.

-Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle sérieusement. C'est sur ton bouleau.

-Lisa, je te l'ai dit, je suis prêt à faire des efforts, mais tu sais que ça me prend du temps...je veux bien arrêter d'en parler devant toi, mais...

-Laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît. J'ai réfléchi, et j'en suis venue à la conclusion que le problème, ce n'était en fait pas ton travail, pas complètement, commença-t-elle, choisissant bien ses mots.

-Ah ouais ? Ravi de le savoir ! Ca veut dire que tu arrêtes de me bouder ?

-C'est Castiel le problème, continua-t-elle pourtant comme s'il ne l'avait pas interrompu.

Castiel. Rien que ce nom donnait d'agréables frissons au blond. Ce n'étaient pas que des frissons, c'étaient aussi des pensées envers lui. Comment allait-il ? Guérissait-il ? Comment se passerait le diagnostic de sa maladie du cerveau ? Toutes ces questions lui venaient directement. Il savait surtout que Castiel allait très bientôt aller dans un hôpital pour voir ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Ils n'en avaient pas beaucoup parlé, mais étrangement Castiel n'avait pas semblé très mal à l'aise ou anxieux quand ils avaient abordé ce sujet. Un très léger sourire éclaira brièvement le visage de Dean alors qu'il revoyait ce regard déterminé et courageux, à nouveau rempli d'une petite lueur de joie.

-Ca te fait rire, c'est que c'est donc lui le problème, conclut Lisa.

-Non, c'est pas...

-Quand tu parles de ton boulot, tu en reviens toujours à lui. Tu ne penses qu'à lui en fait. Même quand tu es avec moi, tu penses à ce patient là, tu le vois devant toi partout...pourquoi t'intrigue-t-il autant ? Pourquoi as-tu demandé à Charlie de tout savoir sur lui ? interrogea-t-elle, se contrôlant pour ne pas crier.

-Lisa...c'est juste que j'aimerais connaitre son histoire, il avait l'air tellement vide la première fois que je l'ai vu. Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de m'investir dans mon travail.

-Je ne t'en veux pas de vouloir l'aider, mais je t'en veux de l'amener dans notre vie privée. La Nôtre, Dean. Tu n'as pas à lui dire comment on s'est rencontrés, ni à lui donner tes coordonnées !

-Il a besoin de mon aide ! grommela le blond, touché qu'on parle de Castiel comme s'il n'était pas important.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour lui ? finit par lui demander sa femme, le regardant de ses yeux embués de colère et de larmes.

-Mais rien voyons ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je ressens pour lui ? C'est un ami, j'ai de la compassion pour lui, je le prends en pitié, c'est tout ! C'est mon job de faire ça, Lisa. Il n'est...pas grand-chose pour moi, se força-t-il à dire, craignant les cris.

Mais cette question avait eu le mérite de lui clouer le bec durant quelques secondes. Lisa lui avait posé une colle, là. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment interrogé sur ce qu'il ressentait pour Castiel, n'en ressentant pas le besoin. C'était juste un ami, non ? Un très bon ami muet qu'il essayait d'aider en y mettant toute son âme et tout son temps. Ca n'était rien de plus. Qu'insinuait donc sa femme ?!

-Es-tu sûr que ce n'est que cela ? soupçonna pourtant la brune.

-Bien sûr que oui, Lisa ! Pourquoi cette question ?

-Parce que quand tu en parles, on dirait que tu le considères comme plus que ça. Ne me dis pas que tu le considères comme ton frère, parce que je sais que c'est faux.

-Pourquoi me parles-tu de ça ?! s'exaspéra-t-il.

-Regarde dans quel état tu te mets quand on parle de lui de cette manière ! Et tu vas aussi me dire que ce n'est qu'un hasard si tu portes les vêtements qu'il t'a prêté hier ?! s'empêcha-t-elle à grande peine de lui hurler dessus, la moutarde lui montant au nez de femme enceinte.

Dean se mordit nerveusement une lèvre. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il n'avait pas changé de vêtements ! Ceux-là lui convenaient parfaitement en fait. Pourquoi en changer ?! Et puis ça ne voulait rien dire, d'abord ! Il mettait des vêtements appartenant à son ami, rien de plus ! Même s'il avait son odeur imprégnée sur lui pour lui rappeler qu'il tenait à Castiel.

-Ecoute, il vaut mieux qu'on en parle plus, ok ? soupira Dean, préférant arrêter là cette conversation.

Il allait finir par être en retard au boulot, en plus !

-Non Dean, tu restes ici le temps que je finisse ! ordonna pourtant sa femme.

-J'ai un travail, chérie. Et le travail c'est très important !

-Plus important que ta femme qui attend ton enfant ? Et d'ailleurs, parlons-en de cet enfant. Tu n'as même pas réagi hier soir !

-Tu voulais que je te dise quoi ?! Je te rappelle que tu m'as giflé !

-Dean ! Tu veux ce bébé au moins ? demanda-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Mais bien sûr chérie ! s'offusqua-t-il.

Comment pouvait-elle penser qu'il ne voulait pas d'un bébé, malgré sa propre expérience ?! Il avait bien la trouille d'avoir un bébé, car ses propres parents n'avaient pas été là pour lui et Sam, mais il avait une chance d'être présent pour l'enfant, alors pourquoi s'en priver ?! Il avait déjà oublié John, son père, et Mary, sa mère.

-Tu seras donc là pour lui, vraiment ?

-Puisque je te dis que oui ! s'énerva-t-il, sa voix prenant une tonalité vexée.

-Si tu veux le voir ce bébé, il va falloir que tu fasses un choix, parce que je refuse que ton Castiel vienne à la maison ou t'emmène je ne sais où. Il n'a plus intérêt à venir nous voir, compris ?!

-Oui, bien sûr, je lui demanderais de me téléphoner si besoin et d'éviter de nous approcher si tu veux, céda-t-il, car quel autre choix avait-il ?

-Non, tu ne m'as pas bien compris, Dean. Je n'aime pas en arriver à là, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-C'est simple. Moi ou lui.

**...**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**...**

-Bonjour doc' ! sourit Marv, s'installant sur la chaise faisant face au bureau du docteur Winchester.

Malheureusement, personne n'avait pu le bouger de service malgré son dédoublement de personnalité évident. Pourtant, Dean ne pensa pas à ça lorsqu'il l'accueillit. Il se contenta de prendre son carnet de note et attendit les foutaises qu'allait lui balancer son patient, l'air...peu motivé.

-Alors voilà, j'ai fais un rêve très étrange aujourd'hui ! commença Marv avec passion dans la voix.

-Je vous écoute..., grommela son homologue.

-Ahem...j'étais bloqué dans une salle blanche munie d'une baie vitrée infiniment trop blanche à mon goût. Je peux vous dire que ce bureau était vraiment horrible, et que son propriétaire a des goûts de chiotte, mais passons. Ce qui s'est passé, c'est que j'étais attaché à une chaise de dentiste, et qu'une dentiste m'a percé l'œil avec un truc pointu. Ca m'a fait mal sur le coup ! couina l'homme trapu.

-Euh...en effet, ça doit faire mal, soupira le pauvre docteur, craignant que cette fois, la santé mentale de son patient soit anéantie à jamais, en même temps que la sienne.

-Et puis le pire, c'était qu'elle n'était même pas habillée comme un dentiste ! On aurait dit une politicienne, se plaignit le patient.

-D'accord, toussota Dean, très peu concentré.

-Et j'ai aussi un énorme problème physique...

-Je vous écoute aussi.

Non, en fait, Dean n'écoutait pas son patient ou très peu. Il n'arrivait pas à tenir plus d'une minute sans penser à quelqu'un d'autre. Ils étaient deux dans sa tête en ce moment. Comment s'en sortir ? Voilà la question qui le taraudait au sujet de deux personnes.

-Depuis quelques temps, j'ai un problème d'érection, commença Marv.

Que Dieu vienne en aide à Dean, il en avait sérieusement besoin...et pendant que Marv déblatérait sur la taille de son sexe et son envie de faire l'amour à la dentiste des yeux de son rêve, le jeune homme pensait à autre chose. Lisa, Castiel...ils les aimaient tous les deux. L'une sa femme, l'autre son ami. Mais il ne pouvait pas choisir entre eux, ils avaient besoin de son aide et il avait besoin de la leur. Cruelle qu'était la décision qu'il aurait à prendre. Mais en un sens, il n'était pas obligé de rompre son amitié avec Castiel, juste ne pas en parler devant Lisa. Mais bien évidemment, ça ne fonctionnerait pas infiniment. Il avait conscience que pour s'assurer de son choix, Lisa allait demander à ce que Castiel soit envoyé ailleurs, le plus loin possible de son mari...

**...**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**...**

Castiel ne se doutait pas des troubles agitant son ami, assis dans une des places du bus censé le mener à l'hôpital. Il n'y allait pas pour se faire diagnostiquer, car en réalité, il savait déjà quel trouble il avait. Toute sa famille le savait. Mais aujourd'hui, il voulait voir son frère. Son grand frère qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis moins d'un mois et qui lui faisait la tête, plus que ça même. Depuis cette dispute en monologue, Balthazar n'avait pas daigné lui parler. Même pas de nouvelles de leur tout petit frère de trois ans.

Castiel songea avec tristesse au temps où il portait son petit frère, un petit nourrisson blotti dans ses bras sous le regard maternel de leur mère et celui amusé de leur grand frère. Et lorsque leur père était encore en vie, il s'amusait à se moquer gentiment d'eux. L'ironie, c'était le point fort de Patrick Novak !

Ce fut dans un esprit stressé que le brun attendait son arrêt, regardant avec un peu plus de joie la ville. Maintenant les couleurs étaient plus belles, plus lumineuses. Mais il manquait quelque chose à cette nouvelle harmonie. Il manquait plusieurs choses, plusieurs personnes plutôt. Pris d'une soudaine envie, Castiel sortit son portable et jeta brièvement un coup d'œil à l'heure. Son docteur devait travailler à cette heure-ci...il lui écrivit un message en essayant de n'omettre aucun mot, puis sortit du bus, prenant son courage à deux mains pour aller voir son destin. Il monta les escaliers, s'annonça à l'accueil. Là-bas, celui qui s'y trouvait lui fit un sourire. Ils se connaissaient, depuis le temps que le brun venait ici ! Il venait toujours pour voir sa mère internée dans cet hôpital. Chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, il venait auprès d'elle pour prendre sa main dans la sienne, la regarder un peu, contemplant par la même occasion les dégâts qu'il avait causés.

Connaissant le chemin par cœur, Castiel s'engouffra dans le premier ascenseur qui vint à lui, et regarda les étages. Dès qu'il fut au bon endroit, ses jambes le guidèrent automatiquement à la chambre de sa mère. Comme il s'y attendait, il y avait déjà quelqu'un. Balthazar, qui venait ici tous les mardis comme Anna l'avait dit avant. Castiel ne s'annonça pas cette fois, préférant écouter ce que disait son frère à leur mère inerte.

-Tu comprends, c'est pour ton bien. Tu dois en avoir assez de vivre pour rien, de te battre sans que tu ne puisses revenir. Mais ça ne te fera pas mal, j'ai demandé. Tu seras mieux là-bas qu'ici, retenue par des...trucs qui n'ont aucun effet sur toi, murmura l'ainé, caressant la main de la femme endormie dans un sommeil profond qui durait depuis trop longtemps.

Castiel baissa un instant la tête. Mais que voulait dire Balthazar ? Il ne savait pas, et montra sa présence en toquant à la porte ouverte. Dès que le regard de l'ainé le croisa, il perdit toute sa tendresse pour retrouver cette lueur froide habituelle. Une lueur qui se voulait pleine de reproches. La culpabilité s'empara à nouveau de Castiel, qui n'osa pas aller plus loin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Castiel ? demanda de sa voix glaciale son frère ainé.

_« Venu voir maman et toi. »_ lut-il sur le carnet du brun foncé.

-On a pas besoin de toi ici. Si tu veux qu'on t'accepte, parle !

_« Peux pas ! Sais bien... »_

-Et fais au moins l'effort de marquer tout en entier ! grommela Balthazar, retournant s'asseoir près de sa mère et caressant à nouveau sa main froide.

_« Bal', me gronde pas, t'en prie._ » inscrivit nerveusement Castiel sur son bout de papier.

-Je ne vais certainement pas te préserver en ne te criant pas dessus, Castiel. Il est tant que tu réfléchisses à ton acte !

_« Bal'... »_

-Non, je ne lirais pas la suite de ton putin de mot. Si je suis là, c'est pour quelque chose en particulier, Castiel. Ca ne peut plus durer, nous en avons conscience tous les deux. Je ne pourrais pas venir indéfiniment, j'ai un travail qui demande beaucoup de temps et Eve ne peut pas me remplacer tout le temps non plus. Et ça ne sert plus à rien de venir.

_« Maman a besoin de nous ! »_ écrivit Castiel avec rage.

-Maman n'est plus là, bordel ! Regarde la un peu Castiel ! Regarde son état ! Ca fait trois ans qu'elle est dans le coma, ça peut plus durer. Elle se bat même plus pour revenir. J'ai pris une décision, avoua Balthazar, s'empêchant de crier sur son petit frère si fragile.

Et leur mère au regard bleu pur ne serait sûrement pas heureuse de les entendre se chamailler, si toutefois elle les écoutait encore de son sommeil forcé. Castiel, n'aimant pas ce que disait son frère, préféra s'asseoir près de la brune. Il posa sa main sur la sienne, la serrant pour lui dire qu'il était là et qu'il ne fallait pas écouter cet idiot de Bal' grincheux.

-Castiel, écoute-moi. J'ai pris une décision vraiment importante. Je ne peux déjà plus rester ici longtemps, et je ne supporte plus de la voir souffrir comme ça, alors dans moins d'un mois...elle sera débranchée. La date n'est pas encore fixée, mais elle s'en ira pour de bon dans un monde meilleur.

Castiel fit de gros yeux. Venait-il bien d'entendre ?! Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, il se leva sans hésiter et se mit face à Balthazar pour lui dire sa pensée clairement : hors de question de débrancher leur mère.

-Tu es si heureux que ça de la voir souffrir ? Ca t'amuse, hein ? Dis-le que ça t'amuse de nous faire tous souffrir ! De l'obliger à rester ici alors que c'est elle qui a essayé de se tuer _**A CAUSE DE TOI !**_

_« M'amuse pas ! »_ griffonna furieusement Castiel, son autre main se serrant et desserrant brutalement, prouvant que les paroles l'affectaient.

-Ah ouais ? Alors si ça ne t'amuse pas, laisse la s'en aller une bonne fois pour toute !

_« J.A.M.A.I.S. »_

-De toute manière c'est moi qui décide, j'ai l'autorité pour ça. Dès que maman sera débranchée, je signerais les papiers d'adoption pour Samandriel et on s'en ira loin de toi, débita Balthazar, gardant un ton froid malgré qu'il se soit empêché au dernier moment de crier.

Pour réponse, Castiel lui empoigna les poignets, l'empêchant de s'en aller, de briser leurs chances d'être à nouveau réunis. Mais son frère ne voulait rien entendre. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent durant un moment. Azur contre Glace. Deux couleurs peu différentes et pourtant elles s'affrontaient en ce moment même. Balthazar crut apercevoir des larmes apparaitre dans les yeux du plus jeune, mais il n'en avait cure. Il avait assez pleuré lui aussi de voir leur mère dans un état comme ça, assez pleuré d'attendre patiemment que Castiel puisse dire quelque chose. Cette vie là était trop dure à supporter pour chacun d'entre eux.

-Si jamais tu réussis à parler à nouveau et que tu me dis quelque chose, je reviendrais, et on essayera de t'aider, mais si tu refuses de te soigner, je te lâche définitivement. Tuer maman ne t'a pas suffit, il faut aussi que tu nous tues aussi. Adieu Castiel, et ne m'adresse plus la parole jusqu'à ce que tu parles à nouveau, et ça je sais que tu en es capable, alors _**DIS UN TRUC**_ !

Castiel essaya d'articuler quelque chose, comprenant que Balthazar était l'homme le plus sérieux qui était en cet instant, mais rien ne sortit. C'était bloqué, il ne pouvait plus parler. Les larmes lui montèrent définitivement aux yeux lorsque son frère qu'il aimait tant prit le chemin de la porte, ne jetant qu'un regard à leur mère coincée dans son corps. Ses joues se retrouvèrent inondées par ses pleurs alors qu'il s'effondrait près de sa mère.

_« Te laisserais pas partir. Vais arranger tout._ » finit-il par écrire sur son carnet, même s'il savait parfaitement que jamais la brune ne pourrait lire ce message, ou l'entendre.

Car tout était de sa faute et il en avait conscience depuis le début.

* * *

**La plupart de vos théories se concrétisent, mais alors, quelles sont vos nouvelles théories après ce chapitre? **

**J'attends vos avis (en me morfondant parce que les cours reprennent...bonne rentrée à tous d'ailleurs!)**

**A lundi prochain (:**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! Comme promis, voici le chapitre 12, en espérant qu'il vous plaira! **

**Merci pour vos reviews, et bonne lecture (:**

* * *

_« -Allô ?_

_-C'est qui ? demanda la voix d'un Castiel moins âgé à sa mère._

_Cette dernière lui demanda gentiment de se taire, puis se tourna vers la fenêtre devant la cuisine pour pouvoir parler en paix sans son adorable fils trop curieux à son goût. Le brun eut un sourire et se servit un verre de lait avant d'aller vers la télévision. Il salua au passage Balthazar, qui rentrait du travail avec une mine...affreuse._

_-Oh tu peux parler toi ! grommela le plus âgé en avisant le verre que tenait son frère dans sa main._

_Sans attendre, il le lui vola sous les yeux ébahis de son ancien propriétaire. Mais quel goujat ! Castiel fut tenté d'aller se plaindre malgré ses quelques 27 ans, mais il finit par ne pas le faire, heureux de voir qu'au moins son frère exaspérant ne le décoiffait pas comme il le faisait toujours. La joie fut de courte durée cependant, quand un bruit se fit entendre de la cuisine._

_Balthazar et Castiel sourcillèrent puis allèrent voir en même temps, tombant sur leur mère qui se retenait visiblement de pleurer et qui avait raccroché le téléphone. Castiel ne comprit pas immédiatement, mais son ainé sut à l'instant même ce qui se passait. Il attira la brune à lui, la serrant fortement._

_-C'est les risques du métier, maman..., souffla-t-il._

_-Je sais...ils n'ont pas pu le sauver._

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? interrogea le dernier né, inquiet par ces paroles._

_Il n'eut cependant pas besoin d'avoir une réponse clairement formulée. Leur père, Patrick, était policier et intervenait souvent dans les affaires sur le terrain. La réponse était là : une poursuite avait dû mal tourner et prendre la vie du policier au regard malicieux. Et ce n'était que le début du drame familial. »_

**...**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**...**

Castiel se leva encore une fois tard, pris dans son souvenir qui devenait de plus en plus flou tellement il faisait mal. Il n'avait même plus envie de se lever car il n'y avait pas de motivation. Aucune motivation à sortir son corps frêle du lit dans lequel il dormait toujours seul. Sa peine disparut était revenue en flèche, le tuant lentement et il n'avait aucune idée de comment la faire taire. Plusieurs fois avant de s'endormir il avait été tenté de se faire du mal pour se concentrer sur la douleur physique, mais à chaque fois sa raison l'empêchait de commettre ce crime.

Dieu que ça faisait mal, même se lever faisait mal maintenant. Ou la sensation que se lever ne ferait qu'en finir de le tuer. Le pire, c'était finalement qu'il y avait non pas une mais deux douleurs qui brisaient la joie qu'il avait réussi à ressentir. Et laquelle des deux le faisait plus souffrir ?

Castiel fit une légère moue. Cette question là, c'était la plus difficile. Et pour y répondre, il devait se confier. A n'importe qui, mais il devait révéler ses pensées les plus dures. Prenant son courage en main, l'homme sortit ses jambes du lit et se hissa finalement jusqu'à son petit bureau. Ses mains se saisirent de son journal intime, celui qui restait dissimulé aux yeux des autres et qui gardait bec et ongles tous ses secrets enfermés.

**...**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**...**

_« Ma chérie, je n'avais pas prévu de me confier maintenant, mais tu sais à quel point je ressens la souffrance. Il faut que je parle, que je me confie, acceptes-tu de m'écouter encore une fois, ma petite Meg ?_

_J'ai passé de bons et doux moments en compagnie de Dean, je l'appelle seulement Dean parce que j'ai l'impression que nous sommes amis, et ces moments sont si beaux que je les regrette tous. Je connais mon docteur depuis assez peu et me sens pourtant si proche de lui. Ce qui m'amène pourtant à l'accabler de mes histoires. Je sais qu'il a une vie et que sa femme n'a pas l'air heureuse de me voir. Je me dis parfois moi-même que je n'ai pas ce droit de gâcher sa vie et celle de son épouse._

_Mais tu sais, j'ai aussi peur, car même si nous nous lions de plus en plus, je m'inquiète de son soudain silence. Il ne m'a pas appelé, il n'a pas demandé de rendez-vous. Je sais que j'en ai un dans peu de temps, mais ce qui m'intéresse maintenant, ce n'est plus de guérir, c'est de le voir. Peut-être peut-il me comprendre ? Je sais qu'il veut que je lui dise tout, pourquoi j'ai perdu ma voix, pourquoi mes souvenirs s'effacent, que je lui dise ce que j'ai déclenché, mais je ne veux pas l'affliger de l'horreur que j'ai commise._

_Meg, tu dois le savoir, ma chérie. Je ne lui ai rien dit sur mon trouble de la mémoire. Ca n'en vaut pas la peine, il ne pourrait rien faire. La vérité que je refuse de lui dire car je la connais déjà, c'est que...ce sont mes souvenirs qui s'effacent lentement. Les plus beaux d'abord, les plus durs ensuite. Je crois que c'est un traumatisme, les médecins le croient aussi. Ils disent que je suis trop traumatisé pour arrêter le processus et que je risque d'arriver au stade de la maladie d'Alzheimer, mais Dieu sait combien je tiens à mes souvenirs, ils sont tous ce que j'ai de plus beau._

_Je veux me souvenir de toi, de ma famille, de Dean, de tout ce que j'ai déclenché car c'est ma punition. Même si ça fait mal en un sens. J'aimerais tant revenir en arrière, pour ne pas à avoir à subir tout cela, mais je ne peux pas._

_L'autre chose qui fait que mes yeux voient à nouveau le noir à plusieurs endroits, c'est Bal'. Je l'aime, mon grand frère, mais ce qu'il me dit, ce qu'il me force à entendre...ça fait tellement mal que j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser d'ici peu. Sait-il que je me hais d'être encore en vie ? Tu aurais dû vivre, mais c'est moi qui ais survécu, c'est moi qui aurais dû tomber dans le coma, mais c'est maman qui y est tombée. Tout s'inverse, pourquoi ? Ma famille est-elle aussi maudite que ça ?_

_Et Balthazar veut débrancher maman, mais il n'en a pas le droit. Il dit qu'elle n'est plus là et que je dois la laisser partir, mais je ne veux pas. Je sais qu'il y a toujours un espoir quelque part, je l'espère de mes maigres forces. Et j'aimerais tant revoir mon tout petit frère. Samandriel, tu t'en souviens ? Son petit regard malicieux, celui de papa. Tu n'as pas connu papa, il était arrogant et plaisantin, mais ça le rendait encore plus attachant._

_J'ai mal, ma petite Meg. Depuis que Dean et Bal' ne me parlent plus, je revois tout le noir que je ne devrais plus voir. Dois-je aller voir Dean tout de suite ? Je veux guérir, pour lui, pour sauver ce qu'il reste de ma famille aussi, mais comment le faire ? Peut-être que je dois en effet accepter de tout dire à mon docteur..._

_Mais sera-t-il seulement mon ami après ça ? J'ai peur, ma chérie. »_

**...**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**...**

-Oui Amy ? interrogea Dean, le téléphone à l'oreille.

-Castiel Novak voudrait te voir, il écrit que c'est urgent, déclara la femme à travers le combiné.

Dean se mordit quelques instants les lèvres. Et dire qu'il avait essayé de ne plus penser à son ami, et qu'Amy venait de briser plusieurs heures intenses de concentration pour y arriver ! Etrange surtout que Castiel veuille le voir d'urgence alors que leur prochain rendez-vous n'était planifié que pour la semaine prochaine...c'était sans doute très urgent en effet. Et puis mince, Lisa ne serait pas au courant, et il resterait dans le cadre de son travail, promesse de Winchester !

-Fais le venir s'il te plaît, finit-il par accorder.

Quelques minutes à peine passèrent avant que le brun n'arrive, entrant timidement dans la salle et prenant soin de ne pas le regarder directement. Encore plus étrange...avait-il peur de lui ? Dean se posait la question, espérant que la réponse n'était pas positive.

-Bonjour Castiel ! Que...qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_« Besoin te voir. »_

-Euh...tu sais Cas', quand on est au bouleau, vaut mieux garder...les relations de travail, essaya d'expliquer le blond avant de laisser tomber.

Il aurait bien continué sa phrase si Castiel ne l'avait pas enfin regardé dans les yeux, lui prouvant qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Ouch, ça commençait mal. Quelque chose devait donc vraiment s'être passée et ce n'était pas bon pour le photographe. Dean s'inquiéta de suite et referma la porte de son bureau avant d'inviter son cher patient à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Castiel s'y dirigea mollement, l'air peu motivé, ce qui en finit d'intriguer Dean. Ce dernier, tout en s'asseyant près de son patient, oublia totalement sa discussion avec Lisa et contempla son ami. Plus son patient, comment cet homme qu'il aimait tant pouvait être son patient ? Aimait..il l'aimait comme un meilleur ami, voir comme un frère d'ailleurs. Ou même plus. Et ça, malgré qu'il soit psychologue à ses heures perdues, il n'arrivait pas à détecter de quel amour il s'agissait, et pourtant ce que lui disait son entourage aurait dû faire clic dans sa tête.

-Cast...Cas', je veux bien te parler en tant qu'ami et oublier les convenances de travail, mais il va falloir que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu as une mine aussi peu motivée, commença-t-il doucement pour ne pas brusquer son patient.

Le brun hésita, ne sachant que dire. S'il disait quelque chose, Dean allait lui en demander plus, et il voyait d'ici sa réaction. Son ami le pardonnerait-il pour ses fautes ? Serait-il encore son ami après avoir découvert que c'était lui qui avait causé la mort de sa fiancée, lui qui avait poussé sa mère à une tentative de suicide, lui aussi qui avait brisé le reste de la famille ? Finalement, il décida de dire son mal être à son ami sans lui raconter son horrible vie qu'il avait parfois envie d'abréger. Prenant un peu de temps pour savoir ce qu'il allait marquer sur la feuille que lui tendit généreusement Dean, le photographe commença son petit récit en écrivant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

_« Mal parce que mon frère me dit des choses qui me donnent des envies. »_

-Quels genres d'envies ? Et que te dit-il ? interrogea tout de suite le docteur, intrigué.

_« Il menace de m'enlever mon frère si je ne parle pas. Veux mourir, Dean. »_ ajouta-t-il après avoir une fois de plus hésité sur la dernière partie.

-Cas', non, t'as pas le droit de dire ça ! Tu vas rester ici, on va t'aider ! Et...attends, tu as un frère ? sourcilla le blond.

C'était quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas, ça...alors comme ça, Castiel avait un autre frère que ce...Balthazar ? Il lui fit comprendre qu'il voulait en savoir plus, tout en vérifiant bien que l'autre homme n'allait pas se refermer sur lui-même à cause d'une maladresse.

_« Sammy. Samandriel. 3 ans, en foyer. Bal' veut me l'enlever. »_

-Merde...mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Cas' ?! Pourquoi Bal'...Balthazar je présume, veut t'enlever ton petit frère ? Surtout qu'il doit être mignon, à 3 ans on est tous mignon !

_« Bal' m'en veut de plus parler. »_

-Ca va revenir, Castiel. Tu parleras à nouveau, ne t'en fais pas. A mon avis ce que tu fais n'est qu'un blocage temporaire qui s'en ira lorsque tu te sentiras mieux, expliqua doucement Dean.

Son ami se contenta d'hocher la tête, mais au fond, il se culpabilisait encore plus de mentir. Pourquoi mentir au seul être qui voulait encore de lui ? Qui ne lui disait pas d'horribles choses pour le débloquer ?

-Cas' ? A quoi ressemble ton petit frère ? finit par lui demander le docteur, curieux de savoir.

Pour réponse, le brun sortit son portable et chercha dans ses photos celle qu'Anna lui avait passé. Un petit bonhomme tout joyeux qui souriait à grandes dents, ses yeux bleus éclatant de bonheur. Dean nota sa ressemblance avec les cheveux décoiffés de Castiel. Ils étaient bien des frères, ces deux là ! Et puis ce jeune garçon était mignon, comme son grand frère...oui, très mignon. Castiel était surtout très mignon...mais alors pourquoi ses yeux commençaient à briller d'une lueur que Dean n'aimait pas voir ? Pourquoi une petite larme coulait d'un œil, faisant fulminer son propriétaire.

-Castiel ? s'inquiéta le blond.

Intérieurement, il admirait les progrès de son patient, car malgré qu'il n'y ait pas encore de vraie vérité, Castiel commençait à se montrer sous son vrai jour. Il pleurait, c'était peut-être douloureux à voir mais en un sens c'était aussi beau, car il progressait vers la communication. Dean, pris d'un sentiment culpabilisant, enleva le portable des mains de son ami et le serra doucement dans ses bras. Une légère étreinte se voulant réconfortante et attentive aux réactions du beau brun.

-Il est très beau ton petit frère..., murmura-t-il à Castiel.

Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage de celui-ci. Oh que oui, son petit Sammy était beau et amusant, même s'il ne l'avait plus revu depuis 3 ans. Il n'avait en fait que connu Samandriel durant ses premiers mois avant de briser la famille Novak. Il aurait tellement aimé en parler à son docteur, celui qui essayait en ce moment même de le rassurer sans savoir les crimes qu'il avait commis. Il serait bien dégoûté, ce même docteur, après avoir su la vérité. L'entière vérité jalousement gardée.

-Tu te sens mieux ? s'enquit Dean, brisant doucement l'étreinte qui lui procurait à lui-même mille frissons dissimulés.

Un petit hochement de tête lui répondit. Il savait que Castiel ne lui mentait pas cette fois, qu'il se sentait déjà un peu mieux. Peut-être était-il temps de parler d'autre chose pour en finir de le détendre. Hors de question que ce charmant photographe ne rentre avec la tête remplie de lamentations ! Non, il rentrerait avec un bon souvenir malgré la peine qu'il avait eu. Mais de quoi parler...et puis Dean n'avait même pas envie de parler, juste envie d'aider son ami, de le consoler, d'apprendre à le connaitre...d'entendre sa voix, peut-être ? Oui, d'entendre sa voix. Elle devait sans doute être douce et merveilleuse, gracieuse, remplie de joie et convaincante.

Un regard interrogateur le ramena à la réalité. Ah oui, Castiel devait se demander pourquoi son cher docteur l'observait un peu trop. C'était que son regard se faisait insistant sur ce bel homme mystérieux. Un mystère à lui seul. Un mystère rempli de souffrances, un mystère qu'on devait découvrir à petit feu et qu'on devait aider. Castiel était un être plus que mystérieux et intriguant, voire même fascinant. Et Dean n'était pas seulement fasciné par son métier. Il y avait quelque chose chez ce photographe muet qui le rendait...différent ? Plus voyant que les autres ?

Le blond secoua légèrement la tête. Et le voici qui venait de partir dans des pensées indécentes et qui n'avaient rien à voir avec son travail ! Mais il s'approchait de la révélation finale, celle qui lui montrerait jusqu'où il pouvait tenir à cet homme.

-Cas', je peux te confier un truc personnel ? demanda-t-il finalement, arrêtant rapidement ses pensées avant qu'elles ne deviennent trop philosophiques et énervantes.

Un sourire fit office de réponse. Quel doux sourire, d'ailleurs. Sincère, vrai, petit mais plein de joie.

-Voilà...je viens d'apprendre que ma femme est...enceinte..., toussota-t-il, pas sûr d'être si heureux que ça finalement, ce qui n'échappa pas à son confident.

Celui-ci eut les yeux brillant de joie, et serra la main de Dean pour le féliciter, puis lui demanda sur le papier pourquoi il n'avait pas l'air très enjoué par une telle nouvelle ! Avoir un enfant, ça devait être magnifique...

-Ouais, mais...on s'entend pas très bien avec ma femme, en tout cas plus maintenant. On se dispute...

_« Grossesse qui joue là-dessus ? »_ suggéra naïvement le brun.

-Peut-être..., fit mine de songer l'autre, ne voulant pas avouer à Castiel que c'était lui le supposé problème.

_« Peux t'aider en quoi que ce soit ? »_

-Si tu me promets qu'une fois que tu seras guéri, tu ne partiras pas..., plaisanta Dean.

Castiel, le regard vibrant de bonheur intense, une chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis trop longtemps à son goût, accepta sans même hésiter, ne relevant pas la plaisanterie ! Son docteur parut étonné. Alors comme ça, son Castiel serait prêt à rester près de lui, même s'il n'y avait plus de raison de se voir ? Cette fois ce fut à son tour de sourire. Sans même contrôler ses gestes, son visage se rapprocha de celui du photographe. Il le voulait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il devait juste le faire, faire ça. Juste une fois, ce n'était pas un crime. Ses lèvres effleurèrent celles de son patient, appréciant leur douceur. Dieu, que c'était doux et bon. Meilleur que les lèvres de sa femme. En fait, avait-il vraiment une femme ou rêvait-il ? La pensée de Lisa se tenant devant lui, le sourire aux lèvres, disparut totalement de son esprit alors que, sans s'en rendre compte et fermant même les yeux, ses lèvres se tendirent davantage vers celles de Castiel pour approfondir le contact.

* * *

**Un commentaire ne prend que quelques minutes et réchauffe les cœurs (qui doivent supporter le froid, la pluie et les tempêtes de la nuit, ouin!)**

**On se retrouve lundi prochain, avec la suite de ce...cliffhanger? (:**


End file.
